Love and Pain: slowly rewritten
by Artic Dragon
Summary: Chapter 9 up! SetoTea. One of the big bads of ancient egypt has been in Domino for years, lying close in wait to one of our main characters. But is this really the main issue of the story? contains violence, implied rape
1. why me?

I would just like to mention that I don't own anyone or anything in this story (except Gishiro) which is such a shame , I would like to own nearly all anime in the world.

beep-beep, beep-beep.

Welcome to hell, day… she doesn't know how many days it's been since she'd arrived. Brain's too mushed up from last night.

A hiss escaped from her mouth as she slowly regained consciousness. Why would I use consciousness instead of waking up? Well, you would use that word too if the reason you went to 'sleep' in the first place is because your Uncle pounded you until you lost it. He had been really angry, she remembered. Just because she had hung out with her friends yesterday for dinner instead of coming home to him. Yugi's grandpa had made the most wonderful lasagne. A groan escaped her as she slowly sat up. She could feel it through her body. Bruises on her arms and legs only served to remind her of last night events. She slowly opened her eyes and turned off her alarm, even that was hard to do with all the pain. 'Time to do the morning check over.' Was dryly thought as she pulled off her blankets. 'Oh, He actually thought I might catch cold or something, how nice.' A small gasp escaped as she surveyed the damage he had brought upon her person. She would get in trouble for wearing black and blue stockings like these at school that magically stuck to her skin. Hey wait, that WAS her skin (Sorry, very sarcastic here). 'Then again, he was probably hoping to get this reaction from me.' She frowned 'Damn that asshole. I can't believe he did this to me. I just wanted to grab a burger with the guys. At least there isn't blood this time.' But that was the reason he was especially angry. After all, he had reasoned as he back handed her towards her desk, what kind of girl, except a whore, hung around boys she wasn't even dating? They must be desperate. Lord, how she had hated him right then and there. Insulting her was one thing, she was pathetic to let this bull happen to her, but her friends? She didn't regret the words that came out at him then. May not be able to remember them, with all the brain damage he caused, but she didn't regret them. NO ONE insulted Yugi and the gang while she was around, even if she did pay for it. Big time. A short friendship speech ran through her mind as she contemplated on wether she should go to school or not. She decided to go, because she didn't want to be at home with her uncle. She also focused her mind in order to block out the pain. Mind over matter, as Bakura would say.

So why was Tea Gardner living in a hell hole without any responsible, loving parents and instead was stuck with a cruel, unforgiving bastard like her Uncle Gishiro? Good question. The blunt answer is this: Tea's parents died in a car crash. Tea miraculously survived. She was shipped off to her only living relative, her father's cousin on HIS father's side. Which was funny, because Tea always thought that her grandpa was an only child. Not that she'd seen him since she was four, when she visited with her parents, so what would she know? Just trying to remember last night was hard enough.

'Well, time to get up and show this off to the rest of the world.' She smirked, and tried to clear her eyes. Was blurry vision a bad thing, or a really bad thing? Mr. and Mrs. Gardner would not be happy to see this, no matter what that relative that slept across the hall from her told her over and over again. He just wanted her to feel miserable, Tea concluded, while inspecting her face in her full length mirror 'My mother and father loved me. I am sure of it.' But it was getting harder and harder to keep herself from believing it. She found herself constantly repeating his 'sermons' everyday now. 'Damn, he did a number on me.' She frowned at the image that came back at her. A big, black shiner ranged over her right eye and down her cheek. Hesitant, she stroked it lightly. Even the barest stroke caused pain to singe through her 'Ugh, I don't have enough concealer for this'. Tea quickly tore off her dirty uniform and traded it for a new one. "I wish that the teachers gave us the option of wearing pants." She mumbled as she tugged at the skirt. "This is WAY too short. No wonder Uncle Gishiro says that stuff about me. At least they could let me wear stockings or something. Damn male chauvinist pigs." A dirty glare was aimed at her legs, because the skirt did nothing whatsoever to cover all the scars and such. Hey at least the top had long sleeves. It kept Yugi and the others from seeing the burns and cuts that were both inflicted and self-inflicted upon her person. In an attempt to minimize the damage, Tea quickly used all of her knowledge of make-up to make the dis-colouration on her face shrink until it seemed only her eye and a little around it was bruised. 'I wonder what pack of lies I shall deal to the guys today.' She mused darkly. Hastily, she packed her bag with schoolbooks and tiptoed out of her room quiet as a mouse. Uncle Gishiro was not known to be a happy morning person, even by his standards. If she woke him now…

It would mean more pain, more humiliation. Tea crept downstairs slowly, and made her way to the kitchen. The house itself was run-down and falling apart. Paint was peeling off the front, and it seemed like the rats were starting a mini version of the Hilton in the walls. Must be popular, judging by all the noise she heard at night. Gishiro never took care of it, and Tea never bothered to keep most of the house above the 'barely liveable' level of cleanliness. But there were three things she kept as clean as possible. Her room, her bathroom, and the kitchen. Why the kitchen, you ask?. Simple really.

You see, Tea wasn't giving up on her dream on dancing in New York. How would she be able to, after Yugi and Joey went to all that trouble to give her a place to practice? But there was one thing she loved to do almost as much. Baking and such really helped her to focus on other things, and distract her from her pathetic circumstances. Hey, when she couldn't cook to calm herself down, she cut and burned something else. I'll leave that to your imagination.

Quickly whipping up some French toast and a couple of pop-tarts, Tea wolfed them down. As usual, they were great. So she had a bit of talent when it came to cooking and such, but that bum wouldn't recognize that either. Since she didn't want him to ban her from cooking, she pretended that she hated it. A small smile came to her face as she thought up and excuse. "Some one accidentally tripped me up on the way to school. I took a roll down the hill by Yugi's house before he managed to catch up and stop me. The poor guy wouldn't stop apologizing, really." She tried it out. It sounded no better or worse than what she usually say, she supposed. Tea speedily washed her dishes, and fled the house. 'Ah, the sanctuary that I call school.'

Seto Kaiba was having a bad day. A VERY bad day. Well, at least a very bad morning. One of his new employees introduced a virus into the system by, weirdly enough, downloading solitaire off the internet. Between running around that he did, and the frantic calls coming in from his senior technicians, It was a wonder on how the guy managed to fire the idiot who started this whole thing. After that, he had a 'discussion' with someone on the board during the weekly meeting over how the man had gotten over into the system. This, and the fact that Seto had recently found him skiving off money for personal projects forced him to fire this guy as well. Not so much 'forced' I suppose, Seto just didn't like the guy. And well, the list of crap that he had to deal with just piled up. It seemed that every little problem in Kaiba corp had to be dealt with him personally. "I can't figure out how to turn my computer on", "I lost the back up plans for the new amusement park", and Seto's least favourite "Johnny blew up the new prototype for the duel disk". It took all he had to not punch the ignorant doofus right in the schnoz, And it wasn't even seven in the morning. 'Note to self: Coming to work without coffee is not good idea'. Kaiba grimaced. And to think that he had HIGH SCHOOL after this. A whole six or seven hours sitting around the geek patrol was, well, almost unbearable. Seto climbed into his limo. The driver only needed to hear one word "Go." It was not wise to reply back with: "Where?"

Seto frowned as he neared the school. It wasn't that Yugi and the rest were idiots. Except maybe Wheeler. It was just, they talked about those sort of things that he'd already experienced and their level of maturity was way down. They thought that the world was a rosy, bright, beautiful place and everything would fall into place for them. Didn't they realize that they had to work for it? Last week, he had heard Taylor complain about the quiz he had to study for overnight. Well, he had a holiday compared to him. HE had spent the night divided between dealing to Mokuba's sudden fever, drawing up the plans for Shinjuku Kaiba land, going through his bank accounts in order to find out that jackass employee of his, and remembering all he knew on the subject. And he still got a better grade than him. Seto smirked a little as he thought back on that. He felt a bit better now.

Of course, that didn't last long. Just down the street from the high school his chauffer had broken down first literally then emotionally when Seto fired him. He waved off any apologizes and begging. 'Is it just me, or are all of my employees trying to stuff up my day?.' He grimaced as he snatched the keys out of his drivers hands and told him to go home. 'I'll just have to drive myself.' For some reason, seeing a grown man blubber like that after he said so didn't faze him in the slightest. Seto called his mechanic, told him to pick it up, and walked the rest of the way to school. 'My day can't get much worse.' He thought.

Apparently it could. Well, sort of.

Seto found this out as he walked into the hallway on the way to homeroom. First thing that he noticed was a big crowd. People just milled around like they had nothing better to do. 'Did Wheeler try to set off the fire alarm again?.' He was famous for that. Seto knew that Joey had history first and he hated it with a passion. 'Come on, Mutt. Even YOU'D know that they'd know it was you.' As he neared the middle of the commotion, Seto saw that Joey was indeed part of the attraction, but the gang wasn't too far away. Yugi and Bakura's haircuts could be seen for miles, as well as the alfalfa sprout. But none of them were the centre of attention.

Tea Gardner stood in the middle, trying to keep her face down and walk right past Tristan, who wasn't budging. "Come on, Tristan, we need to get to class." She was getting increasingly agitated with the people staring at her legs and face. "Tea, what the hell happened?" He put a hand under her chin, forcing her to lift her face up to meet his gaze. Seto frowned at what he saw. 'It looks like someone has been using her as his own personal punching bag.' Her legs were covered in black marks, and there was a real shiner on the right eye. Tea flinched as Tristan poked a little too hard.

"Ah! Leggo you idiot! It still hurts!" She jerked her head out of his grasp. Yugi was not happy to see this.

"Tea, just tell us who did it, and we'll track them down." Her imagination ran wild on the thought of little Yugi busting into her home with a murderous look on his face. She didn't know whether to be laughing, or terrified for his safety. She decided on terrified.

"NO! I mean…um well, I kind of had an accident." Seto was disgusted to see that their faces started to relax. The crowd dispersed. 'Stupid blind sheltered people. They have no idea.' But at least one of those people was thinking along the same lines.

"What kind of 'accident' was it this time?" To Seto's surprise, Joey Wheeler came out sounding very flat and unconvinced, his eyes were sharp and accusing. Considering the fact that he was usually out of it, Seto had to admit that maybe there was more to the dog. No one else heard the hidden implications but him though. Yugi just carried on hanging on to Gardners every word. Tea sighed dramatically. "I totally wasn't watching where I was going." She began ashamedly. "And this cute guy tripped me up by accident. I must have gone rolling down that hill so fast that he couldn't stop me until he somehow jumped in front." She laughed slightly, eyes dancing with fake merriment. Of course, only Joey really noticed. "The poor guy wouldn't stop apologizing. I had to let him promise to buy me an ice-cream after school, so I won't be able to hang out at the arcade." She held her hands up in a 'what can you do' gesture. "Sorry, guys. I haven't got a bully for you to beat up."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said cheerfully. "Too bad you can't come to the arcade. Joey was going to beat me at that fighting game." Joey didn't appear to hear him, he was counting on his fingers for some reason. Tristan clapped him on the back. "No dude." He chuckled "We've got history first, not maths." He looked up at the clock over head. "Speaking of which, we've got ten minutes until homeroom starts."

"Let's go!." Yugi jumped around like one of Jack's magic beans. He bounded towards the classroom. Alfalfa and Bakura quickly followed. 'Well, you would have thought that Yugi's other half would have noticed at least . But I suppose anyone who thinks that he is a pharaoh in Egypt is especially delusional.' Seto thought as he watched Tea and the mutt about to follow. 'Anyone with common sense would realise that there would be scrapes and such.' he snorted. But then Joey Wheeler surprised him again. His eyes darted around for witnesses, and seeing none, his hand shot out. Joey quickly yanked Tea to the side of the hallway. 'Well, I guess that mutt suspects something after all.' Seto decided to hang around and wait to see what would happen next.

Tea smiled to herself, and imagined a pat on her back. She had pulled it off. It was a good thing that Yugi and the rest weren't more suspicious like Kaiba. Yugi, Tristan and Bakura walked away, eager to get to homeroom before Mr. Leonard could give them detention. He was okay, and also a good maths teacher, but really strict. 'Just the way they should be.' She thought to herself as she hitched up her bag, and made to follow.

But before she could get in two steps, a hand landed on her left arm, right over a recent cut, and pulled her back. She let out an involuntary grunt, and the hand immediately let go in apology.

"Sorry, Tea. I didn't know that you hurt your wrist too." Joey folded his arms and quickly glanced around. Seto Kaiba caught his attention. Joey gave an involuntary glare. What the hell was he doing here?. Kaiba returned his glare with a small smirk, leaned against a wall, and waved him on. Needless to say, Joey was surprised. Did Kaiba suspect what he did? He turned back to Tea, thinking up the best way to say this.

"Well, Joey. Did you think that my arms were waiting up at the top of the hill until I'd finished rolling down it?." Tea dryly giggled as she imagined the picture. It would be just like Joey to think so. He was a great friend, but oi. There was a real reason he hated school. Joey cocked his head to the side pretending to imagine it, but really wondering what to say next. Seto could have slapped a hand to his head. He was going to blow it.

"Well, I wonder sometimes Tea. This happened on the way to school right?" Tea nodded. "And I know that you're not the type to stack loads of make-up in your bag. You would rather put some on at home before leaving. And not take any at all" Where the heck had that come from? Seto thought. Tea nodded again. "So I figured that if you went rolling down a hill or something, your make-up would be scraped off, leaving you with the bruise or cut ."

"And just WHAT is your point Joey?." Tea folded her arms, getting annoyed. Seto echoed her mentally.

"How could you use your make-up to cover your bruise and make it seem smaller if you've left it at home? And don't tell me you decided to buy some on the way here. You always have a set amount of money in your wallet so that you don't spend more than you have to."

Well, If Seto had any less control of himself, his mouth would be hitting the floor. He quickly took a glance at Tea's face. The bruise, now that he thought of it, was too perfect and round. Wheeler was more perceptive than he gave him credit for. The world must be ending. Tea stumbled back, looking for a way to escape. 'Oh crap. The one time Joey decides to be perceptive, and it's the one thing I don't want anyone to notice.' He was right on the mark too. After all the expenses she racked up doing the food shopping and paying bills, she hardly had any left for herself, so preferred to only buy things she needed.

"What's going on Tea? I wonder about all the accidents you have lately." He looked almost smart. Very scary.

"What do you mean, I've always been klutzy!" 'I CANNOT believe that I just 'admitted' that!'.

"I'm just thinking that in the two or so years I've known you, not one of those 'accidents' have been dance-related or kitchen-related."

"So what? I'm more focused when I do that kind of stuff. Only a fool wouldn't be." The thought of herself failing an arabesque and falling out of a window or something really pissed Tea off. She had studied dancing since she was THREE, and cooking came naturally to her. But now, Tea could see her mistake. 'I should have used a more likely story on the guys this morning.' She groaned mentally. It was turning out to be a very bad day indeed. And to top it off, she wasn't feeling to good. Joey was looking more and more blurry by the second. She leaned against the lockers for support. Joey decided to wrap this up, she looked terrible.

"Tea, I'm going to say this, and I hope you'll listen. I don't know what or who is giving you trouble, but I know what could happen if you don't tell someone." She looked up at him, emotions flitting across her face. The three dominant ones were: interest, indignation and an indescribable one that left you feeling concerned. Seto could guess what the first two were for, but the last one had him…uneasy. Judging by Wheeler's eyebrow, which had gone way up, he felt something similar. He moved in closer, leaning against the lockers himself to her right, in plain sight, but neither noticed.

"You may think that asking for help is weak, but it's not. You also may think that you're 'protecting' us from a cold, hard reality, but you're only delaying the inevitable. Yugi and the others will find out about that reality another way, and you might like that way even less." He smiled sadly.

It was getting harder to focus on where she was. Tea closed her eyes a little and sighed. It felt as if she was slipping, slowly but surely. Oh boy, this was not going to go well at all. She tiredly opened her eyes again. Joey looked surprised at the unfocused gaze she held.

"Well, I don't know if what you're saying really applies to me, but…" Her knees buckled, and Tea's body kind of slithered down the wall. Joey's eyes widened in shock. "Shit!" He quickly got down on one knee and felt for a pulse. Pleased at finding one, he moved to lift her. As he heaved himself up, Joey met ice-blue eyes. Kaiba didn't say anything, just opened a door that led towards the nurses office.

Now tell me, is that better than what I had before? REVIEW!!!!


	2. can I help?

I don't own anyone or anything. Except Gishiro, and me no proud of owning him!  
CHAPTER 2

"_I find it hard for me to let you out of my sight, I wondered why, then I realized: I want you to stay with me, forever, where I can see you, feel you." a deep breath "where I can love you."_

_**Realization.**_

"_How does one with such beauty as your self, serve a god who is beneath you?"_

_**Malediction.**_

"_I will grant your request. You have my blessing. Live together in peace."_

_**Authorization.**_

"_If we should be separated, I wish for us to meet again, to dance again, to fall in love again."_

_**Aspiration.**_

"_please, allow us to be happy."_

_**Supplication.**_

"_You chose HIM? I could have given you the whole world! You will regret this!"_

_**Terrorization. **  
"No please, please don't leave. You're my only friend."_

_**Imploration.**  
"Dearest, I'm sorry. I couldn't fight him off. I HAD to do it. Please, don't hate me."_

_**Explanation.**  
"TEANA!"  
**Eternal lamentation.**_  
Tea sat up sharply, completely forgetting about her injuries. Painful stabbing sensations in the head and chest seemed enough to remind her of this, leaving her hunched over the side of her bed, trying to remember how to breathe. Man, it felt like a bunch of kids were jumping on her lungs every time she tried to inhale precious oxygen. "Darn it! I hope I didn't cause a spectacle." She gasped, and heaved her legs over the side. Sitting up felt a heck of a lot better. Breathing in was easier too. 'Much better. Now where the hell am I and how did I get here?' She took a quick look around. 'Looks like the nurse's office.' There was a white desk, two hospital looking beds, a few chairs, a big cabinet with a padlock on it, and a sign explaining why you don't share spit. 'Yep, definitely the nurses office. I suppose Joey carried me here? That's just great. This will only raise more of his suspicions.' Which raised another question yet again within her mind. How was Joey able to see through her while the others were going on happily in Lala land? His dopey countenance is what she counted on. And now thanks to him she had ended up here. Now there was sure to be questions and other things that she didn't want. Well, she kind of did want them to, just not at the cost of their lives. What the heck was she supposed to do now? Maybe if she acted really cold and snobbish towards them? No, they wouldn't accept that. Knowing Yugi, he would try to delve deeper. Joey wouldn't fall for it either. Damn it! Trying to keep her friends alive and safe was becoming a real problem. The only way that they would be alright was if she dropped off the face of the earth! Her eyes widened as she thought this over. That last thought gave her two brilliant ideas. Quickly she labelled them plan a and plan b. Plan b was only to be implemented if plan a was dead in the ground. Plan A was simple. She had a passport. She could pack her bags tonight and wait until her darling uncle left for one of his excursions. Then she could run for it. Goodbye, Domino. Hello, New York. Well, maybe not New York at first. He'd know that she'd go there. Fine, then, she'd go anywhere in the world. Money was of no real issue to her. The parents were rich before they died, and she had gotten it all when she turned fifteen. But she had to be careful, and measure it out so that her uncle thought that she had a part-time job. Ergo, the reason why she gave the others the impression that she scrimped and saved. Burger world was just something to pass her time with and keep her out late. 'Thank you, inheritance. Glad he couldn't get his mitts on THAT.'  
While she was plotting out the details, the nurse came in and saw she was awake. "Ah good morning, Miss Gardner , that was some collapse, as Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler were telling me."  
"Kaiba? And Joey?" This was beyond astounding. Kaiba and Joey were NEVER in the same room without sniping at each other. Unless it was class, but that was only because Joey would be trying his hardest to pay attention to the teacher and not actually flunk for once. Maybe Joey WAS growing up. He certainly wasn't so immature anymore. Hang on, how come Kaiba was talking to the nurse? She growled slightly. 'That asshole was listening on our conversation!' The nurse prattled on without noticing the dark clouds above her head.  
"Oh , I couldn't believe it myself. They weren't arguing at all really, just a few jabs. They were too concerned about your health, as am I." She started doing those nurse-things.  
"Nothing to be concerned about really." Tea started to look over her finger nails. They were really the only thing with colour in this entire room.

"Now, now Miss Gardner, you should not take your health so lightly. Now, Mr. Wheeler had to go back to class. Something about informing your friends, and the fact that the teacher would give him another detention. But Mr. Kaiba is still waiting. I think that he would like to speak with you. Then I'll call your guardian to take you home."  
Tea hesitated, then nodded. She wanted to know why Kaiba was still there. It would also help if she knew how much he had heard. Having Joey hooking onto her was one thing, but if Kaiba ever suspected anything…. What would he do? Tell the others? No, he never spoke with Yugi unless it was about duelling. Wait…Oh shit, what was that she said about a guardian? "Ah, wait!" She cried out to the retreating nurse. "Um , my uncle is usually busy, can you please call my friend , Mai Valentine instead? She used to go here, you should still have her number."  
"Okay, But I will have to still notify him. Where does he work? "

Uh, excuse me? Work? That word and her uncle did NOT go into the same sentence.  
Why did you think that SHE had to pay the bills? Stupid, drunken lazy-assed piece of camel dung never did nothing except drink, beat her up, watch TV and go through her things so that he could go and drink. It was a lovely circle of pain. 'Suck on that, Lion king.' Tea rattled off the number for his favourite pub, against her instinct. Then, as the nurse left, she started to kick her heels in boredom.

Seto stood around outside. Missing history was no big deal for him, but since the teacher was very likely to give Wheeler a big F if he didn't show up, the mutt had reluctantly left about ten minutes ago. Which left Seto here by himself wondering what he was doing here in the first place. Admittedly, just doing nothing but waiting was pretty good. It had been a long time since he'd just stood there and did the breathe in, breathe out thing. No pressure, no suits, no worries (HAKUNA MATATA!). He already knew about the Boston tea party, it wouldn't really hurt to miss a class or two occasionally.

But why did the reason he was missing class have to be bruised and unconscious? Geez, he may not get along with the 'nuclear' group, but no one deserves that kind of punishment. Except maybe the fools who took pleasure in doing so.  
Just then, the nurse came out. "She's awake. You can go in now."  
Okay, scratch the unconscious part. Now she is just bruised. With possible brain damage.  
He nodded and walked in. She looked so tired and beaten, he could hardly believe it. This was not the vibrant Tea Gardner who once saved the life of his brother. She had been replaced by a worn out, angry, depressed, desperate copy. A brief flashback echoed right before his eyes. This was almost nostalgic. He shook his head to clear the image.  
" I would just like to say, thank... thank you." Tea had thought that he was unsure of what he was supposed to say, and taken the plunge. Needless to say, that wasn't exactly what he was doing.

"No need to." He replied gruffly. "Wheeler was the one who carried you here. I just acted like the fool and opened doors." Tea had mental images of what would happen if Kaiba hadn't of opened the doors. She smirked. "Well, for some reason, I think that you saved me from more needless damage." Joey might have taken her head off!

"Believe it or not, Wheeler was actually thinking about that and went through all of them sideways." Seto remarked, knowing what she was thinking. He sat down in one of the chairs. 'Cheap plastic.' He snorted.

"Believe it or not, You just paid Joey a compliment." Tea laughed. "Just what IS going on with the world today?" A sideways glance at Kaiba quickly shut her up. He was looking at her weirdly. "Something on my face?"

'Well, yea actually. The nurse must of scrubbed off the make-up.' it blotched around her eye and down the cheek. Quite frankly, she reminded him of a Dalmatian. She did NOT get that from falling down a hill! Why couldn't those fools in the happy club see that? Well, Wheeler could which gave him another whole bunch of questions, but one bunch at a time. Seto Kaiba did not like being surrounded by questions. They were a source of evil. Cold, hard facts were the only way to combat this evil. The only one who had these facts were Gardner and he didn't think that she was going to give them up willingly. Kind of reminded him of him.

"Kaiba?"

So if she reminded him of him, what would work on him? Kaiba mentally snorted at this. As if anyone could get any answers from HIM. But, he supposed that he WAS the best judge on what would work on him.  
Being direct could work. He wouldn't take Wheeler's approach. He sure wouldn't take advantage on someone who wanted him to talk to them. It would more than likely end up in the tabloids anyway. Being direct was the only way to go really. It would be the only chance anyone would have against him. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Mr. Kaiba? Do you have a headache?"

When had that nurse popped in? Both she and Tea were looking at him in concern. Now that looked more like Gardner, always worried about someone else. He shook his head in answer.

"Well, the bell just rang. Do you want to go to second period?"  
Seto nodded, and she left once again. He then started to follow her out the door. Halfway though, he stopped.  
"So who hit you on the face?" without turning to see her reaction.   
Tea was shocked." What?" Her hand came up and rested lightly on her cheek. When it came away she was surprised to see that there was no foundation or anything. The nurse must have wiped it away. 'Why didn't she say anything?' A strange emptiness filled her stomach. 'And why is he saying something? Kaiba never cared before.'  
"You heard."  
She tried to lie again. "As I told everyone, I had a little accident on the way to school."  
"Yeah right, MAYBE you just landed on someone's fist. I don't believe you. I know what a punch looks like" That last sentence was said slightly lower than the rest.  
She stood up, slowly, arms akimbo "yeah? how would you know?"  
Seto spun around. "Anyone with brains would know! And maybe a few without!" He sneered. Wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me? You're criticizing someone who's thinking along the same lines as you?"

Seto waved out an arm. "Geez, Gardner, what lines would that be?"

"That I actually need help. I never thought that the two of you would agree on anything, it must be the end of the world!"

"Well, sound out the trumpets and prepare to meet the Norse gods, Gardner because you definitely do! I wouldn't be surprised if this was the tip of the ice berg, but lets start small: You apparently have a deniability issue. Someone is using you as a punching bag, and you can't run for help no matter how much you want to." He leaned in closer to her  
"No I don't it was just an accident" She hissed. Why was he so close? Did he expect her to back down? Well, she may be little miss friendship to most people, but those who expected her to be a pushover, watch out! Eyes were hard, lips pursed. Full female-pissed-off-glare, ON! Kaiba beware, the girl doesn't scare!  
"Yes you do!"  
She had to admit, he was putting up a decent fight.  
"NO I DON'T!"  
Oi, how could someone who was so battered look so scary?  
"YES. YOU. DO!"  
"NO I FREAKIN DON'T!"  
"Um" a new voice said "should I come back later?" Mai had arrived. She crossed to Tea's side . "Oh honey, that's one hell of a shiny black eye." Tea stepped back from Kaiba, and lowered her head. "Just an accident, Mai. Thanks for coming to get me." Mai inspected her closely then gave Seto the same treatment. He merely answered her with a glare. Mai was confused. Why would he be here?  
"what are you two arguing about?" The other two looked at one another.  
"Uh, nothing" They said in unison.  
Mai ignored this . "So Tea, you ready to go?"  
"just gimme a minute Mai, I need to get my things" Mai and Seto left the room. Tea started to remake the bed . How dare he ? even though he did help her, that gave him no right to ask questions! Angrily , She shoved the sheets into the laundry chute (yes a laundry chute).

Meanwhile Mai and Seto were standing outside. Air was so freaking thick, you could cut it with a razor-sharp blue eyes white dragon card like Kaiba did to that guys hand. But Mai had to ask about what she walked in on.  
"Kaiba? do you think she is really being beat up?" Mai questioned.  
He turned to her in surprise "You were listening?"  
"Just the last few sentences, I snuck in a few minutes ago." Her apartment wasn't far away, but since Mai had no idea where Tea lived, she brought the car.  
Kaiba looked at her ,'Valentine might have more luck than me or the pup. Wonder what approach she would use.' He tried to imagine it, but since he didn't know her so well, he had no idea. "I think there is more than that, but she's stuborn."  
"Trust me, it's usually one of her more endearing traits." She smirked at fond memory. "Do you think I should try to get her to talk to me?"  
He grunted. Mai took this as a yes. For if it was a no, you could trust him to say 'request denied' or something witty like that. Dunno why he'd say that particular phrase in this conversation, but why not. Seto Kaiba preferred to keep you guessing.  
"Better not go and talk to her friends behind her back though."

"Surprisingly, the only one who noticed was Wheeler. The rest were in their own happy little worlds." Kaiba snorted yet again. You would have thought that the guy had something up his nose.

"Joey? Why isn't he here?" Mai asked.

"Wheeler is failing history class. One more tardy…" Seto let the idea hang in Mai's head.

"So why are you here?" Mai couldn't help but feel a little angry at anyone who insulted Joey, but she held it in, and asked the question most prominent on her mind.  
Seto didn't answer for a full minute then turned to her , all frostiness present on his face. But there looked like a part of him was asking himself that same question. That was a good enough answer for Mai who left to get Tea, But before they left. Tea turned around and said.  
"Thank you again Kaiba". And she hobbled out of the door.  
Seto stood there for a second, then realized that he was late for Maths.

so? Whaddaya think? sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I wonder if Malediction was the right word to use. What word would you use if you were insulting a god in order to flirt?

oh wait (best TV announcer's voice) : How will Mai And Seto be able to help Tea?

Tune in next time , to love and pain!


	3. what do you think?

Oh boy, I just read this while plotting out how to rewrite the fanfic and I realized how bad I used to be. But I AM getting better.

I don't own anyone or anything. I wonder how I could say this in Maori? I'll ask my mom's family.

Chapter three

Silence consumed most of the trip. The scenery WAS pretty beautiful, but that wasn't the reason that there was no noise other than the revs of the car. It was a damn fine car too. Ever watched transformers: robots in disguise? Well, Mai had, once. And she instantly fell in love with Sideburn's vehicle mode. Who wouldn't? Mai decided right then and there that she was going to own a car like that. She just had to find the EXACT model and paint it EXACTLY like it was in the cartoon. And hope that it didn't leave her for some bimbo driving a red Chevy. Now some people may argue, what does this have to do with the fanfic? Well I can tell you this: It has absolutely nothing to do with it. I just wanted SOMEONE to own a car like that, because I can't. Mai's sort of rich, so she can have it.

Driving Tea to her house was getting more tense by the minute. The nice parts of town were getting left behind, and places with cracked windows were becoming the norm. Mai was thinking over her and Kaiba's conversation, and couldn't remember the last time she hadn't been able to find the

right words to say.' Oh wait, I think It was when I was trying to tell Joey that he couldn't defeat Kaiba, He took that so personally' She recalled. But she just COULDN'T ignore this… Turning to the brunette beside her, she took quick mental notes on her appearance. To be blunt: Kaiba and Joey were right, as unbelievable as that may seem, she looked like shit. Mai wasn't surprised that she had fainted. Maybe she could have tried to pass this off as an accident, maybe Mai herself would of believed it, but there was one thing that convinced her that it wasn't.

Her eyes.

Besides the fact that one was black, they spoke so much more to those who knew how to look. They were nearly drowned in defeat and acceptance of what her life was, like she had given up and was now devoid of hope. And what she had seen in them when Tea was arguing with Kaiba was still lingering slightly. Fear was such an easy emotion to recognize, and no one could ever really hide it. So was shame. She was ashamed and scared when he'd confronted her. But why? It was Mai's personal theory that sweet, innocent Tea was being bullied from someone from either school, or the neighbourhood. She thought this over as she indicated to go left. Now, taking another look at her friend, she decided that the marks and scratches were too vicious for a jealous high school cheerleader to do it, and they were the worst of the females to ever hold a grudge against someone. (I don't hold anything against cheerleaders, But from certain movies and books it seems true enough). So that left the male half of the human race. The thought was infuriating. What sort of ape decided that it was okay to hit a woman?

Mai decided that she didn't like the possible answers to such a question. Or questions. But Kaiba was right again when he said that Tea felt trapped and unable to call for help. But would Tea feel confident enough to accept it? Because Mai herself sure felt confident enough to offer it.

'A little Tae kwon do should do the trick. And if that's not enough, I'll set the "Dark duo" with Kaiba on them. They'll be happy to destroy the mere mortals.'

Completely disregarding the small fact that Kaiba would NEVER work with a psychotic tomb robber and an arrogant Pharaoh, and the tiny glitch that the psychotic tomb robber and arrogant pharaoh would only work together if hell freezes over, Mai decided to take the plunge. And hoped she wouldn't drown.

"Tea?, Is what Kaiba said true?" Tea looked up

at this. Why oh why was it that her friends had a habit of eavesdropping on her conversations? First Kaiba had overheard her little chat with Joey, and Mai just happened to come into the room right when Kaiba and her were having their discussion. Tea was starting to feel a little annoyed. She grit her teeth in exasperation.

"No, I had an accident on the way to school this morning." She folded her arms in defiance. Mai wasn't really fazed. She swung around the left corner.

"Did the 'accident' involve punching or kicking in any way?" Tea snorted. 'she sounds just like a ruddy reporter'. Tea moved her arms and legs trying to get comfortable. The leather seat coverings were so hot in the sun. But Mai did have a cool car. She must be rich.

"Mai, what kind of car is this?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"It's a dodge viper and .. hey! don't try to change

the subject! look Tea, I will make a deal with you. You don't have to tell me, but you have to

tell someone you really trust, like your parents."

Tea squirmed. "Mai, my parents died years ago." It was about two seconds later that she realized that she shouldn't have really said that. Now it was going to be even harder to shake her off.

'Another thing on the list of things I've never told her or anyone.' She sighed as she spotted a familiar turn.

Mai was surprised. She had always assumed that Tea had a happy family life, judging on the way she attacked life's problems, like your friend's grandfather getting his soul stolen and having to travel to a secluded island in order to get him back. Tea motioned for her to take another left. They were two minutes away from her house. "What, then who do you live with?" Mai asked, idly wondering how she managed to get herself to school with walking this distance. She must have to start early to make it there on time.

"My uncle Gishiro, He has taken care of me ever

since they flew off a cliff in a Camero. Considering he never really expected my father and mother to name him as guardian, he did okay with bringing me up. Turn right here." She pointed, and Mai made the adjustments needed to skate around the corner. She blinked in disbelief and horror. This had to be one of the worst streets in town! To the left was the house which featured that Roman-dale massacre, and two houses away was the place which the police made the biggest drug bust in the lower Tokyo area! And to think precious, miss-smart-never-hurt-a-fly Tea lived here! 'I have to rethink the whole 'ordinary bully' theory, and grab Yugi so that Yami can send the whole lot of them to the shadow realm. Or maybe Kaiba can get them all arrested. It might be gang related!' Her eyes widened at the thought. Her uncle could owe money! And roughing Tea up was the way they warned him to pay up. No wonder she wouldn't want to tell anyone!. 'Okay, Valentine, get a grip before you start accusing her uncle being a drug runner.' Oh yeah, she had a grip alright, a good one on the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. It didn't help that the guy walking around on the right was eying the car hungrily. He made a few crass comments as Tea shrunk in her seat in embarrassment. Before she could get a little carried away, and try to run the asshole over Mai managed to squeak out a question.

"Oh, so you never knew them? How long have you lived with your uncle?" Shiftily looking over her shoulder. The guy was still eying the paint job with interest.

"No, not really. I lived here for about eleven years .Hey there's my house! pull over here Mai." Tea pointed, and the older woman pulled the dodge into a cracked driveway.

Mai looked closely at the house. It looked so old and

broken, that her first impression was that it had been

owned by Adam and Eve. At least it had all it's windows unlike the place next door. But the yard… had definitely gone downhill. Was that a broken syringe in the grass? The paint had seen better days and the wood was so rotten, That Mai was surprised it hadn't fallen down yet.

"you live here? with your uncle?" Mai asked. She could start to really get a good picture of what Tea's life was really like. No wonder she wanted to get away and go to New York to dance.

Tea sighed. She could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah, but it is ok you know? I've gotten the inside of the house looking spick and span. You'd know that I'd never allow my kitchen to do to the dump. Cost me a bit, but well worth it."

"Cost YOU a bit? What the hell does your uncle do for a job?" Mai looked pissed off. 'If he's spending her inheritance for stuff instead of working….'

Tea laughed nervously. "Didn't I tell you? He… participates in the hospitality business." No need to mention that he 'participated' on the wrong end of the bar table to be earning any money.

Mai just looked at her. "Whatever, look Tea anytime

you want help or you want me to come and get you, just

call me. You've got my number and I've got yours". She flashed her cell phone. "You have a home number though?"

"No, We only have our cells in this house. But thanks Mai, that means a lot." Tea smiled and got out of the car.

"Hey, is there any chance of you showing the guys your life?" Mai asked.

"No , and I don't plan to, ever ." Tea looked at Mai

with a point in her eyes.

"OK OK cya." Mai backed off and pulled away.

Seto settled himself into a chair on the edge of the cafeteria room with his laptop. People tended to leave him to his own business that way. He quickly checked in with the supervisor he employed to carry out his orders while he was at school. The supervisor emailed back that while the plans for Kaiba land had been recovered, the duel disk prototype was going to require him to come back into work and explain, ONCE AGAIN, what was supposed to go where. Seto mentally reminded himself to give that 'Johnny' guy hell. " We could start with a VERY unpleasant and appalling reference for the next job HE tries to apply for ." He smirked, deftly writing up a reply saying that he would be there after school. "There goes my free time. I wonder how long I'll be spending repairing it?" It was then that he noticed the presence behind him. "Repairing what?" Seto pulled the lid down on his 'top and swung around. "It's work related. None of your business Wheeler." The mutt, to his credit, didn't verbally announce his displeasure, but merely bit his lip. He pulled out a chair across from him and sat down, straddling it. Seto gave him a good glare. Wheeler, to Seto's surprise, broke out into a slight grin at it. "Ya know, you must have used that look on me so many times, that I musta built up an immunity to it." Seto snorted at this and pulled out his laptop again, ready to deliver more instructions that couldn't wait. "What exactly do you want, mutt?" He hissed out. Joey looked startled. His grin quickly disappeared. "You stuck around the office longer than I did. Did the nurse have anything to add? You promised to fill me in."

'Duh.' Seto mentally smacked himself. He DID promise to fill Wheeler in back at the nurse's office, but with classes and stuff he'd forgotten. "She woke up while I was there."

"And?" Joey leaned in. "How was she?" He looked slightly relieved. Totally oblivious to the fact that people were taking careful note of this once in a lifetime occurrence: Seto Kaiba and Joseph Wheeler talking to EACH OTHER in a normal, semi-civilised manner. Kaiba glared at them all until they left on account that that they weren't as used to it as Joey was. He took a moment to decide his words.

"Weak. The nurse called Valentine to pick her up. I suppose she took her right home. The nurse also wiped off her make-up. Those bruises reach right down to her neck."

Joey scrunched up in disgust. "I wonder if that guy who tripped her up really did it by accident." He snidely remarked. Seto could pick up the sarcasm. "I wonder if her 'accidents' happen often." He mused out loud. Joey picked up the hidden question. And decided to let him know of what he thought about it. Hey, if he offloaded it on some one, he was glad it was Kaiba. No one else could really put two and two unpleasant things together and not deny that it wasn't cute and cuddly.

"last week she said that she couldn't go to her dance class because she had fallen down the stairs at the mall, and was limping with her left leg. But our mall is under construction. The second storey won't be finished for another two weeks." Joey pointed a finger to his head. "I remembered that because the arcade is going to be relocated in a few days. A few days before that she had sliced her palm on a road sign she was trying to pick up OUTSIDE A HOSPITAL that she was so lucky because she could have it checked out, and the month before she had a broken leg that she had gotten from falling off a horse. When I asked her what type of horse it was, she told me that it was a Pomeranian! She really is a bad liar."

"She must be so desperate to keep whatever it is quiet that she's slipping up. Which means…"

"That it's bad enough for her to keep taking it by herself. Bad for her, AND for us." Joey finished. Seto frowned at this, it was WAY too much. He was shocked that he had found himself and Wheeler on the same wavelength. But…

"Hmmm, A hospital would have records. If they found anything suspicious, they would ask questions. They have high security, but no problem for me. I'll be sure to pay particular attention to recent visits. That is, if she made any." Seto murmured.

"You think she lied about getting treatment?" Joey asked worriedly. 'Geez, Tea, it's bad enough you won't accept OUR help, but to be so careless with your own health that you'd shirk off going to the hospital…' Seto nodded in affirmation.

"In any case, Valentine has her own suspicions. She was going to try and get more information." He drew out a map. "I have work after school. I'll use the tech we have and you come and get the file from Mokuba. Use the knowledge to your advantage." He handed it over. Joey blinked in surprise. This was very un-Kaiba-like. Usually the only things that mattered to him was his company and his little brother. Which he could sort of sympathize with. He DID have a little sister after all. "Why you being so helpful? Not that I don't appreciate it moneybags. Six o'clock okay?" He put the map into his pocket.

Kaiba snorted. "Mokuba wouldn't be happy if I let anything slide on Gardner. She's his friend. I'll be there until eight" Joey nodded in understanding. Anything to keep little sibling happy was something he could relate to. Joey was about to ask more on what he thought about it, but was interrupted.

"Joey! Hey Joey! Lets go sit outside for lunch!" Yugi was bouncing around the cafeteria, with Tristan and Bakura both behind him. They didn't look too happy at the sight of Joey and Kaiba sitting across each other. "Be there in a minute." Joey waved, while sweat dropping at the attention they were all getting. People were still murmuring about the fact that he and Kaiba were NOT trading insults, and Yugi brought attention wherever he went, good and bad. He stood up and glanced at Kaiba. "Well, moneybags, it's been a real blast. Do you think that we can keep this small? Tea won't like the stress she could get from everyone." He neatly pushed his chair back in.

Seto folded his arms and glared again. "Fortunately for you, Wheeler, I have more important things in my life than to gossip about Gardner. Just don't expect this charity all the time. This is just mutual interest." Joey just nodded once more, and started to walk away. But Seto decided to say just one more thing.

"But tell those friends of yours to get a clue!". He yelled loud enough for said group of friends to hear. Joey just glared back at him as he joined Yugi and the others.

"What did he mean by that? What the hell did you have to talk to him about? Was it about Tea?" Tristan looked like he was about to pound Kaiba into dust. 'not that he'd have much luck.' Joey thought to himself. Tristan wasn't as good as Joey in terms of martial arts, and didn't have his finesse in beating up gang people trying to bully Yugi. And even he wouldn't really think of laying into Kaiba. Guy would probably sue him for all he was worth. Which wasn't much.

Out loud he said "Dunno Tris, we just have a mutual interest in something right now. Suppose it's kinda a truce. Kaiba says Tea went home with Mai soon after I left. She was just tired."

"Did he say anything else?" Yugi asked, worried. Tea was his first friend, after all, and he'd hate for anything to happen to her.

"I think I heard a snide remark about the schools door construction and medical facility, but that's about it." Joey lied offhandedly.

"Whoa." Tristan exclaimed. "Joey being calm after a conversation with Kaiba. This has gotta be a first."

"Leave him alone Tris." Yugi nudged him. "It may be a first, but it's a good first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked as they reached a cafeteria line. Man, he was hungry. Talking to Kaiba just seemed to take the energy out of him, and the body needed nourishment.

"I mean it's a good thing for Kaiba to not rile you up for once." Yugi stepped back, waving his hands in a attempt to diffuse.

"Oh." Said Joey, turning to face all of them.

He smiled charmingly. "So what do you guys say about trading your deserts for my apple? I know for a fact that they are serving fudge-sicles."

Yugi groaned. Joey always thought with his stomach.

Tea quickly got up from couch she had sunk into. Uncle was home. You could hear him stumbling up the path and swearing loudly. A mad dash was made in a attempt to hide the brochures underneath…

The door bust open.

Tea paled at the sight of him.

Bloodshot eyes.

Dirt covered the entire head.

Spit spilling from his mouth which plainly showed his grit teeth in a vicious snarl.

Fists clenched.

Muscles VIBRATING in sheer anger.

Yep, Tea decided right then, this was it right here.

This was her death staring her in the face.

And the thing that scared her most was… she didn't mind one bit. 'Free or die, they say.' she thought to herself. 'I say, dead and freed. I wonder if they'll put that on my headstone?' She smiled, suddenly feeling better.

Big mistake.

He swung his hand back and struck her as hard as he could. She flew into the couch, knocking it over. 'Damn it.' She blinked up at him. The blurry vision was back. "Why the hell did you come home early?" He growled out as he stepped closer. "I paid good money for your damn education." If you think that him not yelling his head off was a good thing, think again. He was too drunk and angry to even think about raising his voice at her. Right now he was only thinking of her 'punishment'. "You mean, the money you stole off me. You sure don't earn any yourself." She hissed from where she lay. This, of course, only served to make him angrier. "Bitch." He swore at her. "How dare you complain about the minor details when I have given a roof over your pathetic, whore-minded head." He lifted her off the floor by her neck. Tea gasped for air, and tried to kick herself loose. She only succeeded in kicking away the very cushion that her brochures for China were stowed under. They all came flying out and landing at her uncle's feet. He immediately looked down.

And his grip on her worsened, cutting her air completely off.

She was sort of glad when her vision became dark. It meant that she wouldn't have to witness him killing her. But, she knew what he'd do before then…

So what do you think? Was that better than what I had written before? Tune in next time!


	4. The price of freedom

Oh boy oh boy oh boy, I have had just one of those major writing rush things. You know how when you first write a fanfic and it seems like you have spent all your creativity on it, only to read it over some time later and have more ideas spew forth? Yeah, well that's what I feel like right now. For instance, in my original fanfic, Joey wasn't as involved with Tea's situation. Now I feel like I can make the fanfic more… well, just more. Okay, that's enough of me being random, lets get our disclaimer up ok?

DISCLAIMER: I have about as much of a chance at owning Yu-gi-oh as Optimus Prime from transformers does of STAYING dead every time he dies.

(I mean, COME ON! I've counted like three deaths and he's managed to come back from every single one of them! Even after he disintegrated into pieces in Armada! Then again, I haven't seen EVERY episode of EVERY series of transformers ever, so I might be wrong)

Chapter Four.

The long shadows of sunset stretched across her ceiling as she drifted in a state of numbness. Slowly, that faded, and she became acutely aware of her current situation, along with the events leading up to it. She had become conscious at the almost worst possible time. Her Uncle had been leering down at her, drinking in the sight of her eyes, wide in fear, before reality became somewhat patchy. Brief snippets flashed again and again before her eyes so frequently, that as she was sitting up, and feeling around for her discarded uniform, she nearly believed that he was still there.

It was only the fact that she could faintly hear his snoring across the hall that kept her from cowering at his feet.

'He did it again.'

He hadn't been gentle either. But that was to be expected.

She could feel the blood, the cuts, the bites. Apparently he only thought of her as meat. A quick glance down at her body only confirmed the presence of blood on her blanket. He hadn't bothered to tuck her in this time.

'Must have been too tired from his day of 'work'.' Silently she stole into her bathroom with her clothes, despite feeling extremely dizzy, and cleaned herself up a bit. The thought of her shower was too painful, so Tea just lightly went over with a cloth. She didn't cry, even when it hit a particularly sore spot. What was the point?, she wondered, of crying every time this happened? Hiding your tears was a lot easier than having your friends ask if your eyes were permanently red and watery. Also, in order to keep them from thinking that you're a hypochondriac, it was mostly easier just to practice your blank face. To keep them from being suspicious, also to try and stop him from getting to her, keep him from seeing how much he was really affecting her…

'Wait.' Her hand stopped inches from her skin as she thought this over. 'Is that really the best way?' She thought this over as she pulled on her uniform once again, and crept towards her room. A look at her clock told her that it was nearly five in the evening. Tea sat on the foot of her bed (No bloodstains on the skirt, thanks) and ignored the pain her movements caused. She put her head in her hands.

She had been going about it all wrong.

Tea had been hoping that a blank, emotionless face would eventually deter her uncle. She had been limp, not reacting no matter how painful, or humiliating. A man, she had reasoned, wouldn't enjoy not getting a reaction out of a woman he was currently… raping. But she had overlooked a few things. The most prominent realization was that he didn't care if he got a reaction. He didn't care about her one little bit, after all. All he needed her for was for financial and sexual luxury. What he did to her, he certainly couldn't do to any woman. He'd get arrested if he did so to a stranger. Tea, on the other hand, was living in his house. She was convenient for relieving himself of his frustrations in life. He didn't care if she fought him tooth and nail, or if she said: "Your room, or mine?"

And, quite possibly, he had come to the conclusion in his own sick little mind that if she didn't fight him off, that means she liked it. He certainly gave her that idea, with calling her a whore.

Tea shook her head frantically. 'There is NO WAY that I could! He… He's repulsive!'

But others may not see it that way. No one outside these walls of hers knew anything of the cold truth present in the life of Tea Gardner.

Her face fell as she came to this realization. Tea could imagine it now: The reactions on everyone's face when they found out. _She didn't resist!_

'_I thought that it was the right thing to do!'_

'_She's crying out rape, but she must have liked it a little..'_

'_No! I swear, there was nothing I could do!'_

'_Maybe they didn't even… she's just saying that to get attention…'_

'_I'm not lying! Please, believe me!'_

'_That little witch, can't she even tell how much she's screwed up his life? That poor man…'_

(I know it's getting a little irrational here. Lets just say that Tea isn't in the best of minds at this moment. I'd doubt that ANYONE would be.)

"No, No, **NO…**"She whispered to herself, over and over again. She couldn't go to anyone over this. But a little voice that sounded like her own echoed doubts in her mind.

'_Maybe they're all right… You might have screwed up his only chance for happiness when he took you in. They said that he had to, so he did. If it weren't for him you would be living on the streets .And look how you repaid him, you both are now living in a dilapidated, f#ked up excuse for a house'_

"I can't allow myself to think this way." She hissed out, slowly rocking herself backwards and forwards on her bed, hoping to shake it away. But the little voice continued.

'_Us humans are selfish things, aren't we? Even while admitting that your life is shit and thinking over the things you have done to deserve it…'_

"I haven't done anything!" Her breathing was becoming erratic, and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides. She brought them up to her ears, trying to block it out. But it still carried on.

'_..You still hope to achieve your dearest dreams…hope for your freedom even though you are the lowest, most pathetic thing to walk the earth! Look at the poor, WEAK! little girl who tries to make herself believe that she is completely innocent, but in fact is just-'_

Tea slammed her hand onto the desk next to her in anger. Amazingly, the voice shut up at that, seemingly amused and satisfied. Loud gasps of frustration were forcing her to breathe more often, and the fact that she had been beat everywhere didn't help. Pain was lancing through her chest as she tried to get a grip on herself. Eventually she managed to bring her emotions under bare control. Then she thought a little more. 

"You're right." She murmured. "I am selfish, and even after admitting that, I'm still doing this."

Regardless of whether she deserved it or not, she wanted to get away from him. She may be pathetic, but wasn't there a way for her to no longer suffer his and her own torment? If the only way to do so was to put distance between him and herself, it was for the best. Hey, this way if that screwy voice in her head was right, it might do them both good.

Tea started to zip around her room, gathering random things and stuffing them into her school bag. After putting in five things, her tired mind spluttered out one more fact: Gishiro would lose his only source of income. No matter of the small issue that he found her useful for only one other thing, but he sure needed her money to buy his booze. He could have kicked her out a long time ago, but he expected money on a silver platter. If he was that desperate to not work, he would go looking for her. At the mall, at her school.

At her friends homes. A vision flashed in her mind, Gishiro standing at the entrance of the game shop, Mr. Moto unknowingly inviting him in… 'Shit!'

He wasn't above cruelty to strangers. He would cut down an elderly man. He certainly didn't care if the victims were only high schoolers or elementary kids. Look at what he did to his own niece. 

Tea shuddered at the thought. "So, Plan A won't work after all." It was too risky. They wouldn't know where she was. He wouldn't either, but he'd assume that they did, no matter how tight lipped she was over this. No, the only thing to do was to implement Plan B.

Her only chance of freedom without anyone getting hurt.

Of course, there was that third little voice, telling her to think over another solution. But the first two voices agreed on something.

She done enough thinking. It was time for a course of action. Tea limped over to grab her pink pad of paper, with a pen Mokuba had given her for Christmas.

She wrote out a list.

Write letters to Joey, Kaiba and Mai.

Write another to the gang, and yet another to Uncle.

leave… (Hey, I was never any good at writing out a list).

Now that she knew what she was going to do, Tea felt a lot calmer, like it wasn't really her. It was more like a drama on TV, you were watching someone else experience and feel, and you didn't really care.

She quickly wrote out a short letter to the gang, apologizing and telling them not to ask why and that it didn't have anything to do with them. She wrote out longer ones to Joey and Mai, saying the same things and telling them how grateful she was. But, after careful consideration, she decided to write out the truth to them. After all, they tried to help her. They'd understand, although Joey would probably try to get his old gang connections for 'One last favour' which would probably be suicidal for him and his ol pals. But she wanted THEM to know at least, that her life really wasn't sunshine. Would this also be selfish of her? She put this all very clinically to Kaiba, in her next letter, but also tried to apologize for their argument. She added a bit more in that letter, telling him that she wanted her inheritance split up between her friends. After all, her will was in care of his company. (I'm probably going to get some complaints about how Kaiba's company doesn't deal with that kind of stuff, but anything goes in my fanfic!).

And the last one she wrote to 'Darling' Uncle Gishiro, telling him things most likely to get her killed if she were planning to live. Was this decision filled with courage, she wondered, or cowardice? 

She put all except the last inside a box. Tea wondered where she was going to leave her letter to her uncle. This one, she would have to leave in the place he was most likely to see it. She giggled at the thought of him finding it on the toilet seat when he was about to take a leak. Guess she had a sick sense of humour.

So she did. She left it right there above the seat in his bathroom. It would be easily found, she reckoned. After all it was the only thing not covered in dirt and grime. Tea had never cleaned his bathroom. Going once more back to her room, she gathered her few precious possessions. Her diary and photo album, as well as her recipe book were sealed in a watertight bag. They would be going with her. Her memories and hopes were fading with her, how cheesy was that? The last two items she was going to give away. She sure as heck didn't need her phone anymore but since Joey was tight on money right now, he could use it. She labelled it with his name and put it into the box. Joey would appreciate it. "It's not pink after all." She mumbled. Then she labelled the next thing she was giving away to Yugi. A soft smile graced her face as she looked upon them, turning them over in her hand. Oh boy, had she grown since then 'I was so little then, and so nervous.' Yugi was going to get her first pair of dancing shoes. He knew how much they meant to her. "I got them when I was three, I think." She heard herself telling Yugi about them when they were in fifth grade. "I remember my dad bringing them in with a smile on his face and telling me about how it was one of the most expressive forms of the human spirit. It was only much later when I realized what he meant. At the time, I had thought it was cool that they came with pink bows." Yugi had laughed, and Tea had to fight to keep the tears off her face as she thought back on it. She quickly shoved them into the box too.

"Well, that's all done." She snapped herself into attention. Shaking her head clear of the memories in her mind, Tea bravely picked up her box and bag. "Goodbye, horrid life." She whispered, and softly closed the door. She knew that Gishiro didn't expect her to get up from her… beating, so the front door was unlocked. The bedroom door clicked closed, and the only sound within was a constant ticking of the clock, showing twenty to six, as if to remind someone that time will still go on regardless.

This wasn't working, Seto Kaiba had decided.

It was impossible to try and repair a prototype with your younger brother in one ear, complaining that his math teacher could go suck sht because he couldn't teach right. Okay, okay maybe he could have dealt with that by itself. But combine that with his employees questions and the paranoia swirling around in his mind… 

"Mokuba, STOP THAT. As much as I would like to help out by firing the guy, I don't own the elementary school. Yet. I will some day, but until then, just deal with it. Also, keep it quiet, I need to concentrate on this damned thing." Seto ground out of his teeth as he tried to adjust the holoprojector on the prototype duel disk. There was no chance of repairing the old one, Seto would just have to get the main construction over with himself. He didn't trust too many with the particulars, but once he had gotten those sorted out, he could hand the rest over to his tech's. His little brother immediately stopped complaining about his maths teacher and instead started on another subject, one that sort of made Seto feel guilty.

"Seto, when can we go home? I wanna eat at a dinner table for once."

Seto knew that he would say that, because he wanted it too. But before he could mentally move his schedule around and promise Mokuba something more likely than soon, his supervisor/secretary cut in. His name was Leopold Wyatt. But since Seto hated the first name, he kept calling him by Wyatt. More professional, really.

"Sir, the chairman of one of your rival companies has requested an audience with yourself to discuss possible trade opportunities." A tweedish sort of man, Wyatt nervously gripped his clipboard as his boss gave him a cool, calculating glance, then looked back to his task. 

"Tell him Thursday, 7am." The poor man coughed lightly. This wasn't going to end with happy CEO. 

"I believe he wanted something a little more urgent." Seto wasn't happy to hear this 'demand' as he heard it. He thought a little.

"Is it that slime ball from crimson light incorporated?" Seto pulled out the days business section from the newspaper from his desk. A quick glance at the clipboard by Wyatt confirmed this for him.

"Yes sir, Mr. Myo himself." neither of them really knew if this was a first name, or surname. But you could swear that the man himself was insane, so what did it matter? After all, he kept muttering 'damn humans' when he thought no press was around. 

"If he wants to speak with me at all, it had better be on my terms, Wyatt. The fact that he wants a meeting alone means that he has issues that need to 'go away'. Have you read about his 'little slip'?" he waved the paper in his hand. Mokuba took it out of his hand and started reading the headline. "Maniac racist against all human beings." He muttered. "This guy is really a loon. I thought you always read the paper Leo."

Wyatt pushed up his gold-rimmed glasses. "Not today sir." Not like he had TIME to read the paper today. But apparently, his boss did. 

"Then you'd better start paying attention to the Domino gazette. It contains often useful information. Even the parts that aren't necessarily professional." Seto took a quick look at the clock. "Twenty to six, I'd better get on to it before he gets here." He mumbled. Although, there was this part of him screaming that it could be too late, the decision had already been made… he had to stop…

"Before who gets here sir?" Wyatt started going frantically through his notes. Was there an appointment that he didn't know about? Mr. Kaiba could fire him over this if he had messed up the schedule… Seto snapped himself back to reality, and sat up straighter. 

"Listen up you two, I have a job for you." Both Mokuba and Wyatt snapped to attention, the newspaper fluttering to the floor. 

"Yay, something to do!" "What is it sir?"

"Wheeler's stopping in. Mokuba, you keep an eye out at the front desk with Brawn. When he gets here, take him to Wyatt's office." Mokuba was halfway out of the room before he stopped at a sudden thought. 

"Why's Joey coming here? This isn't part of your plans to defeat Yugi is it?" Some of the things his big brother did for a game bordered on criminal, Mokuba decided. 'I thought he had improved…' he glumly deliberated.

"No, he's just picking something up. Now go, he'll be here around six."

"Yeah, okay Seto." Mokuba's bounce kind of vanished as he walked out of the room. He liked Joey, and hoped Seto wouldn't do anything harmful.

This left Wyatt alone with his boss. 

"And what should I do sir?"

"Dredge up Domino general's hospital records on Tea Gardner. Track down her G.P's if you have to." Seto shuffled bits and pieces on his desk while Wyatt wrote the name. 

"And I trust that I should give a copy of these records to this 'Wheeler' person?"

"One for him, and one for me. Be quick about it, I want to read them before I leave tonight."

"Yes sir."

As he left Seto tried to turn his mind back to task.

"Is that him Mr. Mokuba?"

The younger Kaiba took a look in the direction that Brawn was pointing. "Too old and smart looking. Joey's kind of got a dopey-ish look to him." 'Maybe dopey enough to fall into one of Seto's traps.' he finished silently in his mind. He simply refused the idea that his brother may have done a 180 when it came to Yugi and the gang. 'Yugi is, and will always be, Seto's rival.' Mokuba mused as he swung his legs under his chair. 'But then again, Seto's not acting like himself. He looks nervous.' Anyone would have to be blind not to notice how his brother seemed on edge. Well, anyone who knew him as well as his younger brother did. Suppose it wouldn't be much of a change to anyone else. Only Mokuba could properly read the absolute _tightness _that Seto seemed to have written on his face, more so than usual. Something was really worrying him today. Maybe that was why Joey was coming over? 

"But what would convince Seto to work with them? It has to be really bad for him to even consider working with Joey."

As if in answer to his question, (well to US anyway) a argument situated to his left drew his attention. Brawn had moved off in an attempt to discover what it was. Ignoring his bodyguard's order to stay where he was, Mokuba moved in silently behind him. 

"Look, I would appreciate it if you would just leave this for him…" Now THAT voice was one he hadn't heard in a while.

"Ma'am, Mr. Kaiba hasn't authorized this package coming through for him. I have to ask you to leave." A brown haired girl was arguing with Mataku, Mokuba's personal bodyguard. As Mokuba got closer to them, his curiosity changed into confusion and worry. "Tea! Let her through you guys, she's in my brother's class, you should have recognized her!" He bit out as he reached them, giving her a wide smile. But to tell you the truth, he almost didn't recognize her himself. She looked… different. Even the way she said hello to him was not her cheery self. "Hello Mokuba, it's good to see you." 'One last time' She silently added. It was slowly dawning on her that the rest of her life was going to be very short. Brawn and Mataku slowly backed off, but not totally leaving the scene. Hey, she might be a classmate of Mr. Kaiba's, but that doesn't necessarily make her a danger. In fact, she could be more dangerous because of that fact. If Mr. Kaiba had found out that they had taken things on assumption, they would end up out of their jobs like Johnny.

Of course, Mokuba wasn't paying attention to small details like that. He walked up to his friend. "What's up Tea? I thought Seto said that Joey was coming here to pick something up."

Tea's little worn out face was now twisted in confusion. What the hell would Joey be coming here for? And if Kaiba knew that he was coming, why wasn't his security guards packing Uzi's and doggy leashes? As much as Joey and Kaiba had NOT been arguing today, Tea doubted that Kaiba would extend such courtesies towards Joey without an ulterior motive. She flashed a tired smile at his younger brother. "Well, I'm not entirely sure what Joey and your brother are doing. I just wanted Kaiba to take this for me and safe-keep it for the guys. It's important that he opens it. I have something for him too in here." She put the box carefully onto the table, but didn't let go of it. 

"Oh cool, is there anything for me?" Mokuba asked leaping towards the box she held within her grasp, but was pulled backward by a rough jerk on his collar. "Hey Brawn! What do you think you are doing?"

"Forgive me sir, but I cannot allow you to receive such a thing from someone we don't know about. Mr. Kaiba would have our hides." reluctantly Mokuba and Tea each stood back and allowed Brawn to open it carefully. They all peered inside. "Seems normal." Mataku mumbled. Brawn gave him a hard look. "Nothing is quite normal about a pair of ballet slippers and a few letters." He held up the cell phone. "And what exactly is this for?" Said with a raised eyebrow. Tea shuffled her feet. "I was hoping that he could give Joey the phone. He needs it more than I do." She admitted sheepishly. 

"But Tea!" Mokuba pushed to stand beside her. "Couldn't you just give them to the others yourself? You know where Joey and Yugi live."

"I can't." 'I don't want to see them before I go, I'll probably chicken out…'

"Why not? Did you have a fight with them or something? You guys can sort it out." It wasn't that, he knew. It was something really wrong. Now that he was closer to her, he could just smell… something. Something bad. She put her arms up hastily. 

"No, no! I haven't fought with them or anything. It's just… I'm going away really soon, tonight in fact and I need them to get this the safest way I know how." Because if the police got hold of these, they might just give them to her uncle.

"Ummm… okay Tea if you say so." Mokuba frowned. "Whereabouts are you going? Maybe Suzushima?" couldn't she have waited until she had gotten back to give them to the guys? Mokuba was doubtful that Yugi desperately needed to have a tiny pair of dancing shoes. Unless… she wasn't coming back?

"No where in particular. I just wanna take a break, get some rest."

Brawn also wasn't sure of what to make of this girl. She seemed… afraid? Sad? He gave her a quick visual once-over. Black eye, bony arms, bruised and legs with a strange pattern on them. 'Huh.' he thought to himself. 'Those almost look like bruises with a trickle of blood running down them. That was when he mentally slapped himself. This girl should NOT be walking around. Quite frankly, she looked as if she should be in a hospital. He smoothly held up a hand, interrupting Mokuba's next question. "Have you gotten that treated?" He pointed to her legs. 

Tea almost paled at the fact that he had noticed, but quickly recovered as in to not upset Mokuba. "Well, I just sort of had a bit of an accident on the way here."

"Now why does that sound familiar?" A new voice broke in. Tea froze. 'Damn it!.'

Joey strode in, managing to look shocked, horrified and disgusted at the same time. Tea slowly shrunk back, not meeting his eyes. "What are you doing here Tea?" Eyes carefully scanning every inch of her. "You look a lot worse than you did this morning." 'Whoever did this has access to her after school' his mind reasoned. 'not good.'

"This morning? I thought you said that it was on the way here?" Brawn queried, arms folded. His eyes slid over to Joey. "You Joseph Wheeler?" Joey broke off his attempts to gain Tea's gaze, and faced him.

"Yeah. Kaiba told you I was coming?" He better of, because Joey had no idea how he was going to get into this building without security permission.

"Yes, **MR.** Kaiba told us to expect you. But that's not why I'm asking."

He reached into the box and pulled out the phone. Tea watched this in horror. 'No… he isn't supposed to find out until later.'

"Miss Gardner came here today with the purpose of delivering this to Mr. Kaiba before she left on her vacation tonight. Apparently this was for you." He handed it to him. Both Joey and Tea were silent. One with dread, the other with confusion and an unnamed emotion that made him want to throw up. Was she pitying him? He knew that he wasn't exactly rich, but geez. Looking at the both of them with apprehension, Mokuba decided to run for Seto before something happened. No one took any notice of his leave, which they could totally get fired over.

A moment or two passed before Joey found the right words to say.

"What? Why? Where?… This is your phone, T. Why are you giving it to me?" Joey finally got his thoughts straight. Her giving away her phone for free was bad. So was whatever was left in that box she brought in. "What the hell else is in that box?" Suddenly angry, he walked over to it. "Joey, don't." Tea tried to plead with him, but it was to late. He saw the shoes. And the letters. His eyes met hers. Each of hers was filled with desperation and panic. Joey wasn't so confused anymore. He had to stop her from leaving. Or else, he'll never see her again. That much at least, he understood. Why else would she be giving away the slippers?

"Just what, do you plan to do?" He picked up the letter with his name on it. "And just what do you plan on telling us from a letter, and not face to face as ordinary people would do?" At this, Tea was once again filled with shame. "Us humans are selfish beings. We dream of true freedom from the misery of life. I'm sorry." Salty tears slowly wound themselves down her face. 'I can't take much more of this.' She thought to her self. 'Why does this have to be so emotional?' '_Selfishness comes at a price, it is demanded of those who try to take the road to freedom.' _The little voice within said. 

"Now what part of your life is so miserable, that you couldn't tell us straight?" Joey waved the letter, making it flap. It was a nice and thick one too. Whatever she had to tell him, it was a lot to get off her chest.

"Why don't you go home and read it, you'd understand then." Tea remarked. The bodyguards were unsure as what to do, but this was getting worse by the second. Restrain them? This situation was gaining attention from employees going home from work. Although most of them quickly left, on account of Brawn's warning glare.

"Maybe it would be better straight from the source itself." Joey pointed at her. "After all, you're right here, right now, aren't you?"

"Joey, I don't really think-."

"Don't think what? That no one would care if you just upped and disappeared? Come on, T. A few weeks notice please, before you decide to emigrate somewhere else."

Tea had slightly relaxed at this. Joey may have had an idea of what she was up to, but he didn't know how far she was willing to go. If he did, he would be flipping his lid right now and causing a scene in front of the hundreds of people who work there. And word would get to Kaiba…

Tea absolutely HATED to admit this, but Seto Kaiba was not one person you wanted to be up against in an argument. The way he twisted things around to his advantage was cunning, and the things you didn't want to be known, forget that ever happening. He'd find out, and use the knowledge for his benefit. Which is a major reason Tea just wanted to run and get it over with. '_Hey.' _The little voice inside her mind asked. '_Why not? Just do it.' _(Not that I'm quoting any famous slogans here or anything)

She hadn't even made five steps.

In a move that mirrored this morning's actions, Joey grasped her arm and used it to yank her back towards him. This time, he ignored her little gasp of pain. 'Shit!.' She thought. 'I suppose after the years I've known him, he was kind of expecting that.' The pull had so much to it, that Tea found herself losing her balance and toppling over onto the tiled floor, staring at a face above her that reflected an image of betrayal. 

Joey didn't know how he knew what she was going to do, his hand just shot out. Brawn was looking like he wanted to protest about his treatment of her, but he couldn't care less. He was going to gett some answers dang it!. He, Joey Wheeler, made a promise to himself right there: He was going to find out what was going on inside that mind of Tea Gardner, and do what he could to help her, no matter if she wanted him to or not!

While Joey was making this personal vow, Tea was wondering why she hadn't of been able to get herself off the floor yet. '_Figures.' _The little nagging part of her brain spoke up once more. '_That when you need it's help most, your body will betray you.'_

"Shit." She whispered aloud, barely audible " Why can't I do this right? It's just as she's saying."

Needless to say, everyone who heard her was confused. Joey knelt down to meet her level. "What who said? Who's she?" 

"And just why haven't you gone to a doctor's office and gotten that looked at?" A cold voice cut in. Everyone directed their eyes at the balcony above. And on that balcony was the most influential part of this discussion.

Seto had just been sitting there, reading. 

What the doctor notes revealed wasn't entirely good. 

No check-ups or immunisations, but the medical records of Miss Tea Gardner were not empty. 

_07/12 : Patient was brought into emergency room with non-life threatening injuries following case of vehicular homicide. Officials believe that the patient's father was at fault, causing the death of himself and his wife. _

_08/12: Patient was released into the temporary guardianship of her uncle after a night of observation. _

Seto frowned. He hadn't known that her parents were dead. Of course, they didn't hang out in the same circles, but still… he wondered idly if the geek squad knew. "Suppose I'll have to ask Wheeler sometime." He mumbled, not really noticing the fact that 'Ask the geek squad.' had become 'Ask Wheeler.' . What was even more astounding was that he didn't notice. Seto read on, growing more curious by the second.

_25/03: Patient was brought into emergency room with broken arm. Her guardian has told the nurse that the patient was climbing a tree at the time. Arm was x-rayed, which showed a deep fracture along the forearm. Arm was set, and patient was prescribed painkillers and sent home. Doctors appointment in a week._

_30/10: Patient was brought in complaining of headaches by concerned elementary -_

Hang on, Seto thought. Where was his notes on her appointment? He quickly scanned the entire first page. And ended up feeling slightly pissed off. For two reasons. Firstly, her record of injuries mostly had follow-up appointments. None of them were ever kept. Secondly, as he scanned all the entries, words like _suspected aneurysm, unreported scar tissue _and _malnutrition and suspected neglect _kept popping up. So of course, when he was sitting there, feeling the smouldering embers of outrage at careless parenting just HAD to be the part when his brother busts into his door. "SETO! TEASHOWEDUPWHILEIWASWAITINGFORJOEYANDTRIEDTOASKTHEGUARDSTOGIVEYOUTHISBOXSHEHADWHICHHASLETTERSPHONEANDBALLETTSHOESSOYOUCOULDGIVETOTHEGUYSBUTBRAWNWOULDNTLETHERANDTOLDHERSHEWASBLEEDINGREALLYBADANDTHENJOEYSHOWSUPLIKEYOUWANTEDHIMTOAND-" Here he took a deep breath, while Seto was trying to process what exactly he had actually said. But he distinctly heard the words Tea, Joey, bleeding, and letters. He stood up and moved out of his office. Mokuba started up again, lower then before, but no less coherent. "andbrawnhandedhimthephonethatteawantedyoutogivehimandjoeylookedreallyreallyupsetsoithoughtishouldgoandgetyousoiranuptoyourofficebeforeanyonecouldnoticeandwhenigotthereishoutedseto!Teashowedupwhileiwaswaitingforjoeyandtriedto-" By the time Seto had translated all of that Mokuba was already on the second time explaining himself. And he was turning a faint shade of blue, as opposed the bright red he had gained from sprinting to his office. Seto held up a hand before his little brother could suffocate himself.

"Mokuba. You're repeating yourself. Stop. I'll handle it." And with his trusty Kaiba-glare (Vers. 2) in place, Seto moved out onto the balcony in order to scope out the situation himself. 

Oh boy, I think I might have rushed it a little there. Review! I will try and get the next one up sometime soon!


	5. murderous fantasies

Hmmm… you know what? I am slightly irritated at a few things today. (Meaning that I want to kick in my bedroom walls. Only things stopping me is the small fact that it is MY room)

1. I ordered something in the mail over two weeks ago and it is a few days overdue.

2. I looked at my stats for this fanfic and realized that while I may have about 900 hits on it, my total review thingy is about one-ninth of that.

3. I found out that I was adopted (KIDDING!!!!)

4. Little brother wrecked manual SLR camera on loan from someone else.

5. They were only showing repeats of Inuyasha, and have axed those to show repeats of gundam seed and ghost in the shell. I have seen enough of those to know the script off by heart. Seriously.

6. Lost Inuyasha DVD 32 and have frantically searched out entire house.

7. Gay friend not returning Sailor moon manga and other anime stuff.

I love my life, don't you?

Seriously people, look at number two. Unlike a lot of people who write on this site, I DO accept anonymous reviews!!!!! (Hint Hint )

DISCLAIMER: I have about as much of a chance of owning Yu-gi-oh as Inuyasha does of not getting sat even once in a day. (He might not every episode, but they don't show us every minute of every day now do they?????)

CHAPTER FIVE: (oh boy, this is going to be confusing for those who don't think the way I do…)

"I can't believe you did that moneybags."

"For the last time Wheeler, it was absolutely necessary. I don't intend to be connected to a potentially suicidal person in the eyes of the media. Even if she did save Mokuba's life."

They were all sitting in the Kaiba's personal limo, each looking anywhere besides each other. Even Seto, in the light of what he had done, couldn't force himself to look Joey or Mokuba in the eye. And Tea, you ask? Well forget about Tea. I doubt that even if she were conscious to be looked in the eye, Seto wouldn't feel not guilty enough to do so.

Now aside from those little annoying questions such as: Would Seto Kaiba be able to feel such a thing as guilt, and how the hell would the most confident person (possibly besides Yami) in this damn show not gather enough to form the famous I'm-famous-and-talented-and-rich-and-smart-and-you're-not sorta glare and show it off to the world? Yeah, aside from those, there was the big question of: Why would anyone, let alone THE Seto Kaiba, be feeling guilty in a situation like this and- WHAT? TEA'S UNCONCIOUS AGAIN!!!!??? (That's gotta be like the fourth time today! Well, she DOES need her rest!)

Yea, it was true. Tea Gardner sat slumped over at the other end of the limo seat, with Joey on one side, and the Kaiba's personal doctor on the other. Joey was letting her head rest on his shoulder while the doctor was checking on her vitals. Seto and Mokuba sat across from them, with Brawn sitting next to his boss. Seeing as Seto had fired the chauffer that morning, he had paid extra for the mechanic to drive them home. Normally he wouldn't even consider letting a dog into Kaiba mansion, but this wasn't normal. Mokuba pulled his brother's sleeve.

"She's going to be alright, right Seto? The doctors didn't give her too much right?"

"Trust me, Mokuba it was for her own good. When Gardner wakes up we will finally have our answer to this mystery and be back to normalcy." Seto shifted in his seat and looked out the window. They were passing the local McDonalds. 'We'll be home soon.' He WAS looking forward to a home cooked meal, but since Wheeler would likely eat him out of house and home if he spotted food, not to mention the small fact that he had the chef fired yesterday for putting msg in the Chinese food they'd ordered the day before. (Mokuba: bad headaches) Seto couldn't stand the view anymore, it was too dark and depressing. So he looked down to his feet. The box had been brought along with them, and he was admittedly curious as to what may be inside the letter she had addressed to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Wheeler? I would like to know this woman's personal history before I examine her back at the mansion." The kind doctor cut in. Seto pulled out the records he had Wyatt gather before. "I've already read them." He muttered as he passed one to the Doctor and the other to Joey, who let out a low hiss as he skimmed the first page. "Hey, Seto I wanna see." Mokuba squirmed and put on his best puppy look.

"Trust me kid." Joey ground out and flipped to the next page to skim that. "No one in their right minds wants to see this." Seto found himself agreeing silently.

"Hey doc, throw us a boner here. Shouldn't have there been some kind of follow up of sorts? It seems to me that the only time she's been in contact with a quack such as yourself is if she's nearly croakin' ." The doctor bristled a little at being called a quack, but thought to reply when he saw Seto's look. "By all rights, her general practitioner should have sought another appointment, but a majority of this lies also with the guardians of Miss. Gardner. What do you know about Miss. Gardner's parents?"

"Absolutely nuthin'." Joey put his head in his hands, letting the paper drop to the floor. "She never said a word, and no one thought to ask. " He cast a baleful glance at the person in question. "Maybe she should be an actress instead."

They pulled into the gates of the mansion soon after that. Joey made a point to not be too interested in his surroundings and instead helped pull Tea from the car. Brawn then gathered her up bridal style, being gentle, and under his employer's direction, went to move her into a suite of rooms opposite Mokuba's. Seto, Joey and the doctor followed him silently, the former holding the box, the second alternating on focusing on his friend and admiring the gold fountain in the hallway, and the third trying not to trip on the steps whilst rereading the medical records over and over again, marvelling at the sheer incompetence of the local hospital. The elderly man waved the stapled paper as if it were only of use as a fan. Being in the business for quite a few years, he had seen enough of the trends to piece together an undesirable conclusion. He wondered aloud how a fellow doctor who had known her for years could not take action concerning the welfare of his patient.

"Really, sir I wonder where this man got his schooling. He is incapable of following proper procedure concerning the possibility of endangerment to his patients."

"Endangerment?" Joey stopped in his tracks, forcing the doctor to step around him to keep up with the girl and the bodyguard.

"Do you know what endangerment means, mutt? I could always give you a dictionary. Maybe one of Mokuba's old elementary school picture one." Seto sneered tiredly. He had sent Mokuba to the kitchen to get something to eat, at least. Though Seto was pretty sure that it would end up being cheerio's. He shuddered at the thought of his P.L.B not getting the right nutrition for this time of the day. (Or night).

"Hey! I DO know what endangerment means, moneybags! And I highly doubt that a elementary school dictionary would have it in there!" Joey sneered back, and started to climb the stairs again. Why was he snapping at Kaiba like this? He mentally berated himself. 'Now isn't the time Wheeler!'

Now, while he may not have shown it to the world right now, Seto was a bit surprised at two things. One: That Wheeler would know such a thing, and two: He seemed to be restraining himself from saying more. It wasn't like him, Seto found himself thinking. 'This might've affected him more than I thought.' And no, that WASN'T concern for the mutt!

"You staying?" He found himself asking in a monotone voice after pushing away that thought. Joey seemed shocked to hear this, (Heck, think they both were) but managed to answer. "Um, Yeah, if that's alright. Just tonight." 'Be nice Joey, you can put up with one night at Kaiba's for the sake of your friend. Just don't snap!' Seto huffed, and continued upwards, throwing the next comment over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't have said anything if I didn't mean it. There's a phone in every bedroom to call your parents."

Joey didn't say anything at first, then stated quietly. "It would be a good idea to let Mrs. Taylor know. Don't think I'll say why OR where though. Tris would never believe me." Seto found himself quirking an eye at this. Why would he tell alfalfa-hair and his mother? Didn't he have parents and a sister? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't necessarily heard anything about Wheeler's familial situation either, all he knew was that he had Serenity. Hypocrite. Then again, it's not like Wheeler mattered enough to know anyway.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Seto lead the way to an oak door on the left. He gestured for the doctor to open it, which he did. Brawn strode through, and gently placed his cargo on the bed. Joey looking over the room. He whistled in appreciation in it's design. It was a plain but cheerful room. Pale blue walls, and sort of beachy looking furniture. You know, that kind of sandy-coloured wooden look? Yeah, even the phone looked like part of the beach, it was a starfish one. The bed was the same colour, but covered in a pale blue duvet that matched the walls. It was the perfect room for her, Joey decided. Then he thought it over. Maybe, judging on her actions, appearance, and what Kaiba's doctor had said, it wasn't right for her at all. He rethought his opinion on the room. It was the perfect room for her, based on what he always thought of her. There, that's his opinion on the room. Can we stop talking about it now please?

The doctor turned to his employer and asked if they could all leave the room, for he wanted to evaluate Miss. Gardner's health on his own, without disruption. Seto's answer was to simply walk out the door. Brawn followed his boss, but Joey stood there for a moment, looking upon the unconscious form of a person he considered like a little sister. His fist clenched as he caught more glimpses of the bruises marring her skin. Whoever did this was going to PAY, he vowed right then and there.

"Hey mutt! I wanna see what little miss dancer wrote to me in the letter. Get your stupid ass and tail out here!" Kaiba called to him. Joey reluctantly left, casting worried glances behind him until the doctor shut the door with irritation.

Seto reluctantly showed Joey into his home office, with Brawn trailing in behind him. It kind of reminded Joey of the presidential office in America. It looked so official and fancy. Seto waltz- wait, he doesn't really waltz anywhere, coz he can't dance in this fanfic. Why? You ask? Coz I say so and it's my imagination. Um, shall we say just plain walked? Yeah good idea- WALKED behind his fancy-ass, shiny-brown-looking-wooden desk and sat in his plush chair. He put the box on the desk, pulled it open and retrieved his letter. "Sit down mutt, I think it's okay to let you on the furniture just this once." He waved across towards a matching chair across from him and returned the glare Joey sent him half-heartedly. He couldn't be bothered with this right now, he just wanted to read the damn letter! He tore it open and settled back into his chair to read.

It started out , as usual, with:

_Dear Kaiba,_

Well, Duh, no shit.

_Maybe by the time you get around to reading this, you would have received word of what I did. You might be asking yourself why you should care, but I just want to be frank about this._

_For the past eleven years, I have been living with my uncle Gishiro Gardner(Or had, depending) ever since my parents died in a car crash. Certain instances that occurred while I was under his 'Guardianship' led me to make the decision to draft my own will with your company as the executors. _

Well, that was surprising. But wait, there's more.

_There is an undisclosed amount of money that I have left to my friends. Despite what you may believe, it is a lot. Now, my will should already say this, but I want to distribute this amount evenly among my friends Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Mai. I know that even though your opinion of me and my friends isn't what you would call 'respectful', But I know that you won't fail a customer, and give it to my uncle._

He snorted at this, but agreed with it. There was no way he would tear his reputation by going against the wishes of a writer of the will. Seto read on, trying to ignore a paper rattling noise gradually becoming more noticeable from in front of him, as well as a slight growling sound.

_I know that it is well beyond my right to also ask this of you, but could you please deliver the remainder of the items to my friends? Joey needs the cell phone, we were always worried that something might happen to him, and he wouldn't be able to contact us. And It's very important that Yugi receives the shoes. And I want Joey and Mai to know, at least, why I did (Or will do) this. _

_Please let your brother know that I'm sorry. I didn't want to (Don't want to, Stupid tenses!) have this happen at all, but for everyone's safety I had no alternative._

_I am also sorry for the way I acted with you in the infirmary. You, in your own way and for your own reasons, were trying to help. I appreciate that. Thank you Kaiba._

What do you know, she THANKED him! AND apologized! Wow, that was weird, coming from her!

_You shouldn't hold it back, you know. Your apparent indifference hurts more than any evil psychopath could._

Huh? What the hell was that about?

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tea Gardner (Or Rightfully, Tea Walker)_

"Huh." Kaiba blinked. "She was adopted by her uncle. Go figure." He folded the letter up and slid it back into the envelope. He leaned back to think a little on this. Apparently she felt that suicide was the only way out of whatever situation she was in. Seto frowned a little at this. There were plenty more options for her to take. Why not the police? Or she could try moving out. One of her geek patrol friends could take her in. Then again, maybe not. Nobody could be quite that insane to live in a house with a multi-personalitied boy and a 'suspect' old man. Heck, now that he thought about it, he didn't have any clue about the family life of the rest of them. Maybe they were all looney tunes. In his personal opinion, all the geek squad were so insane with their delusions of ancient Egypt, that it was driving him up the wall. And it took a lot for him to admit that. And speaking of annoying….

"Wheeler, stop it with the growling. You sound more like a mutt than ever." Seto massaged his temples, trying to rid himself of the migraine he felt coming on. Joey growled some more, but it didn't seem like he was paying attention to what Seto was saying. "Damn it. That man she calls an uncle is DEAD. I mean it. Even if I have to call in a favour from those guys I know in the dragons, I WON'T let that son of a bitch get away with this." Seto looked up at him. "Wheeler, if you think that I'm going to save you from the cops when they come looking for you in relation to murder, you can…" Joey's head snapped up to face him.

He stopped then, when Joey returned the gaze. You would think that since Kaiba had seen Joey the colour of a tomato while yelling and insulting him, he would have built up some immunity to the hate-filled, death-promising, I-won't-ask-you-to-go-to-hell, I'll-just-take-you-there-myself glowering stare of Mister Joseph Wheeler. Well, guess what? He did. Sort of. Not entirely though. Seto found himself barely managing to hold some kind of calm façade. 'Great, all those times I prided myself on pissing Wheeler off so easily, and it turns out that that was NOTHING compared to this.' Seto found himself unable to meet Joey's pale ice blue eyes… Wait a minute… His eyes snapped back up towards Joey's, regardless of what he was like only a second before. Yep, they were brown. Seto frowned in confusion. 'Must've imagined that.' He shook his head to clear it.

" What's up your butt?"

"What did Tea write in your letter?"

"That she wanted me to divvy up her fortune among you geeks, an apology, some advice. Oh, and she doesn't want anything to go to her uncle who's been looking after her for awhile, and certain circumstances forced her to take such precautions as a will written up with my company."

"Look, moneybags, I'll cut a deal with you: I give you my letter, and you'll see what's up my butt. Meanwhile I'll read yours and try to understand how she could put this so clinically to you.'

"Wow, doggy-boy. You want to read a grown-up human letter like mine? Well, go ahead and try, if you want."

They swapped the sheets of paper, and silence reigned once more.

_Dear Joey._

Hmmm… at least it started out normal.

_I'm so sorry. I never expected for this to happen. Believe me, I didn't WANT it to happen. But It had to. It was the only safe way for all of you. Now I know you Joey, believe it or not, and I know that as you are reading this letter, you're wondering how you could have stopped me. You'd say something to the effect of "We're friends remember? After all this time I knew ya, I never had thought ya done something like this." (And yes, I put your bad grammar in there too, since the authoress won't. she forgets)._

_And after reading the first few sentences of this letter, you'd be thinking :' Safe for us? How would her killing herself be safe for us? Why did it 'AVE to happen?' You'd probably be asking a lot of questions. Well, Joey my boy I left this letter for you to enlighten you, and warn you._

_I'm writing this out to you a few hours after you and Kaiba each tried, in your own way, to understand the truth about my scars and bruises. Say what you will about Kaiba, Joey, but he sure is stubborn. Almost had me crackin'. You know, if you two started your own detective agency, any crook would confess after a few minutes just between the two of you. _

Seto found himself smirking at the idea. 'Which one of us would get to play good cop? As much as I despise such an thought.'

_I can imagine it right now, as I sit in my room of the house my uncle and I share. It would be like those crime shows Yugi and Tristan like to watch. Maybe psyche? Hilarious. But back to business._

'_Uncle?' I hear you say. 'Why the hell would you be sharing a house with your uncle?' And I'd start to hear those gears slowly working in your head. I have a little confession to make: My parents died over eleven years ago, when I was four. I bet people across the school would be delighted to hear that little miss friendship speech (Yes, I've heard them. What, did they think that they were being discreet about it? Those freaking cheerleaders are __**so**__ catty) Hadn't exactly had the perfect family. The only memory I have of them is the day that my father brought home my first pair of ballet slippers, and brief snippets of that fateful day. I've told you about that a lot, (The ballet slippers, I mean) thought that if I pushed that one memory to you guys, you wouldn't suspect._

_Oh god, I just realized I had spent 1 whole page writing and I haven't really said what you wanted me to say._

_How the hell do I write this? Even admitting this on paper is emotionally agony -bending torture. It's like, admitting this will really introduce the idea that it was real. You think that as long as you keep it to yourself, it can't be real…_

'Hmmm… why does that sound so familiar?' Seto wondered. There were many marks on the paper, as if someone was trying to write, but was unable to get their words right. Then, much further down on the second page, kind of out of the blue…

_I was physically, emotionally, and sexually abused by my uncle ever since I was at least five._

Seto found, to his surprise, that he wanted nothing more than to tear off the bastard's head and feed him to a blue eyes white dragon at that very moment.

_Oh boy, Joe, you have NO IDEA how long it took me to write that one little sentence. I want to cry from the realization that I just said it with anything other than my mind, I want to laugh from the relief of not hiding it from you anymore. As I look at it I feel dread and worry about your reaction towards him, towards me. I worry about what you're going to say to me, or the others. Then I realize that I'm not going to be around to see your reaction towards me, so I feel relieved and scared instead. That's enough on THAT subject from me, you can only take so much secret telling .If you want details, maybe the cops will give you my diary after they find it on my body or something. Joey, this is important, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID LIKE CONFRONTING HIM ALRIGHT? Believe me, I tried. The end result was two dead cops who had been shot by one of their own guns. I have no idea how he covered that one up, or how he did it, but he did. Running away, he found me. I was going to try and leave for New York or something, I actually had brochures for China stowed under the couch (which he found this afternoon, that's why you'll probably notice that I look worse). But he wouldn't stop looking. He has his ways. Uncle wouldn't mind gunning down a few high school students just to track me down._

Alright, so suicide wasn't about depression or anything like that. She really couldn't see any other way….

"Stupid idiot. There's no way someone can get away with THAT much." He muttered.

Joey looked up. "Did you say something?" He looked a little calmer, but not much.

"Yes, I did. No, you're not going to hear it again." Seto answered two questions before Joey could ask the second. The latter boy just huffed and, having finished his letter, started looking around aimlessly.

_There is only one more request I have of you, Joe. Don't tell the others. I guess I don't want them to think there was any more to me than a happy girl with a loving family. I can hear you now, "Why did you tell me then?" I guess it's because you're smarter than you look. You tried to reach for me. Don't blame yourself for coming short or anything like that._

_Thank you Joe, for everything. Try not to miss me too much. _

_Sincerely yours, Tea Walker._

It was disturbing, Seto thought as he finished reading the letter, folding it properly and putting it back in the envelope, that he found himself wondering how much it would cost to pay off the police if they did come around looking for Mr. Gardner's murderer.

Wow, finished!

Oh I found that DVD of mine, so that's all good.

And I got that thing in the mail yesterday. FF7 game, che-bro!

Please review, even if you don't have an account on the site. Personally, I think just reading it doesn't do you or me any good. I need feedback in order to better my writing skills!!!!


	6. what's superman got to do with it?

Well, it's time for a new chapter.

Gay friend still won't return my things, and is now avoiding me on purpose. But who should be worried about that other than me?

Read Deadly concoctions, by coquettish siren. It's good. It's Final Fantasy VII, but I am such a fan of FFVII! YAY VINNIE!!!!!!!!!!!.

DISCLAIMER:

I have about as much of a chance of owning Yu-gi-oh, as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do of holding a tea party in the Dursley's home, hosting such guests as Grawp, Crabbe, Goyle, Firenze and Lupin, whilst Kreacher is happily serving them all cake, gazing at his master with nothing but the utmost adoration and reverence. (Thought up a good one, didn't I?)

CHAPTER SIX… FEELS LIKE IT SHOULD BE CHAPTER 10...

Stony silence was accumulating in the Kaiba's kitchen/ mini dining room. It was so stony, that you were surprised that the two occupants weren't turning into gargoyles. It was so silent that the only noise that you could vaguely hear was the far-off sounds of the TV.

Brawn had suggested that the two boys (Using the term loosely) go and eat something and attempt to calm themselves down from the shock and anger they were currently experiencing. Both of them had spent ages trying to figure out how to use the electric can opener. Joey didn't know because he had never owned a fancy electric one, and Seto didn't know because a) he never used anything in the kitchen while he HAD a cook to do so, and b) This was the very first thing he had ever eaten from a can after he became a Kaiba. It's been awhile. Technology has made wonderful advances since then.

After a few minutes of scrutiny from Seto, and swearwords from Joey, Mokuba walked in, laughed his head off at the both of them, and calmly opened their can of nearly-instant pumpkin soup (The brand is watties, if you're interested in knowing, it's yummy!). When asked by his incredulous older brother as to how he had known how to operate it, Mokuba had smiled teasingly and hidden the instruction manual behind his back. What was his reward, you ask? Seto told him that because he helped them, he could stay up ten minutes later, but because he had laughed, he had to go to bed ten minutes earlier.

Muttering about ungratefulness, Mokuba had stormed out to watch Pokemon or something. Seto briefly wondered if he should cancel their cable, then turned to at least TRY to cook the soup.

Imagine his surprise when he found that Wheeler had already done it. He soundlessly got out two bowls, and a couple of soup spoons, and laid them on the kitchen table.

"So the doggy knows how to cook then? Should enter you in a pet show or something." This was said without any real malice, so Joey thought not to retort, instead commenting:

"Well, if sleeping beauty upstairs was awake, she'd cook up something special. Her cooking has got to be the best I've ever eaten. She even won that contest last year."

"On the other hand." Seto commented "If she was in any condition to cook, you wouldn't be here."

"Too right."

A moment of quiet ensued as Joey finished up and deftly poured the pumpkin into the two bowls . The two boys sat down quietly, each consumed in his own thoughts.

Each was wondering different things about the main issue: Tea. Joseph Wheeler was panicking over his friends condition, whilst wondering what revenge he was going to serve up to that bastard uncle of hers. He was also at odds with himself over the slight problem of the rest of the gang. What the hell should be said to them? Should he say anything to them, or should he keep this as quiet as possible? Yugi was going to freak: there was absolutely no doubt in Joey's mind that was what was going to happen if he told. Tristan and Yami and Bakura were going to freak too. Maybe not so much Yami Bakura, but you never know. The sadistic spirit might just surprise you. Especially if it means that he got to torture someone and send them to the shadow realm.

'Maybe I should just tell Y/B.' Joey thought 'And see what happens.' He smiled gleefully to himself. Maybe that was the way to get his revenge. Having an evil, malevolent, and downright nasty spirit that just might torment someone if he got something out of it was oddly satisfying.

"What the hell are you smiling at, Wheeler?"

Joey blinked. For a moment he had been so euphoric at the thought of hurting the bast- uh, man that his friend called uncle, that he'd completely forgot where he was. Seto Kaiba, of all people, sat across from him at the kitchen bench, slurping up pumpkin soup. (Rabid fan girls are going to attack me for saying that Seto slurps, right?) Said billionaire was currently giving Joey that LOOK. Joey picked up his own spoon and smirked.

"Wondering if I can save you money by getting Yami Bakura do torture the man to death. I wouldn't have to run neither, unless he tells them just to torment me."

Seto raised an eyebrow at this. "Which he is very likely to do. Try and do this the LEGAL way Wheeler."

"Somehow the legal way doesn't seem so satisfying. Now I know why Batman had such problems with the GCPD."

"GCPD?"

"Gotham City Police Department." Joey commented like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, it would be, if I were writing a Batman/Justice League fic, but I'm not.

"Wheeler." Seto leaned in like he was going to confide to him a great secret, fingers twitching in order to beckon him closer. "There's just one thing wrong with that comparison."

"What?" Joey asked, the picture of almost-innocence. I say almost because there was still a slight gleam in his eyes over the idea of Y/B taking that guy to town, shadow realm style. He leaned in closer.

"It's just one isty-bitsy teeny-weeny minor detail . You shouldn't even worry yourself over it really. But, you see, there's the tiny fact… THAT **BATMAN** DOESN'T EXIST!" Seto yelled. It was almost comical the way Joey windmilled on his chair for a moment, trying to keep himself from falling on his back via the much more dreaded Kaiba-yell. It was almost as famous as the Kaiba-glare (Vers. 2), but was rarer, on account of the fact that not much outside his boardroom or office heard it. Joey was momentarily stunned. Then he came right back at him.

"I KNOW THAT BATMAN DOESN'T EXIST! I WAS JUST THINKING THAT WITH THE WAY HE PORTRAYED HIM IN THE COMICS, YA KNOW, THE WHOLE **VIGILANTE **THING! THOSE COPS NEVER SEEMED TO HAVE ANY IDEA OF JUSTICE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE ALL OF THEM WERE CROOKED COPS! YOU REALLY THINK THAT HAPPENS IN REAL- oh wait, you're sort of right about that. I'll deny it to everyone else, of course." He smirked at Joey again, before eating some more.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, moneybags. But you're wrong though. What about the commish? And that chick, what's-her-name-again?"

"Montoya, I think. Those two were alright, but that Bullock guy, I'll trust him as far as I can throw him." Joey made a little toast at this.

"I hear that. I doubt even the strongest guy in school could throw him very far."

"Humph, I doubt that the strongest guy in school would know how. That idiot must've traded his brain for steroids."

"Like Superman?"

A brief bit of silence ensued until Seto managed to get enough of himself back from Stuns-ville to say: "What?"

And a very red Joey managed to mumble almost inaudibly: "Well, you see, Tristan and I once spent an entire Saturday trying to find material for our social studies project on drugs and their effects on Society. SOMEHOW we got onto this site where these people…. I think they're called W.J.W.A.B.S.O.R.A.E.T.B.L.S.T.G.B.B.T.G. Their president is called Mimi or something. Anyway, they had this WHOLE section devoted to superheroes-." Seto quickly put up a hand to stop Joey before he embarrassed himself.

"I think I know what that stands for."

"What? W.J.W.A.B.S.O.R.A.E.T.B.L.S.T.G.B.B.T.G.? What does it stand for? And how would you know?"

"Never mind about that! It stands for: We Just Want Attention By Starting Outrageous Rumours About Everything Teenage Boys Love So They Get Banned By The Government. The members are all girls. The president started it because she got annoyed that her boyfriend was spending more time on world of Warcraft."

Joey quirked an eyebrow. "How'd you find out?"

"I don't think I'll ever tell you."

"So, the rumour that Superman is responsible for the rise in drug trafficking because delusional people want to be able to fly like him is false."

"_What!!!!!_" Seto practically spat out his pumpkin soup. Then he thought about it. "Hmmm… that idea is quite plausible actually…"

"Really? Ya think so?" Joey seemed to be wearing a lot of his 'surprised' face today.

"The theory needs more evidence before I can comment." 'Maybe a little 'exploring' needs to be done into the Secret Services database. Or I can just go to Wikipedia.' He mentally added it to his schedule.

( scene change)

Mokuba smiled as he backed his head slowly out of the kitchen. It may be the end of the world, judging on what was going on in there, but at least Seto was sort-of-semi/things-can-go-SO-wrong-at-the-slightest-difference getting along with Joey. And Joey, to his credit, was holding himself in check. Turning on the T.V. loud and sneaking to the kitchen to spy on them was a good idea, he decided. It was relatively peaceful inside the Kaiba mansion.

It was about five seconds later when he had to rethink that last sentence.

****

"THAT GODDAMN FUCKING BASTARD DRUGGED ME!!!!!!"

Approximately two seconds after this was said, Joey turned back to Seto and asked: "What flowers would you like me to bring to your funeral?"

Short chapter? I think so. Gay friend finally got around to telling me that his cousins stole my dvds and said that he was scared of me. Huh, go figure. He's paying for new ones.


	7. A conversation with Tea

So…. How's everybody in the upper hemisphere's holiday going?

Just a couple of replies for those who reviewed.

Lindajrjt: Don't worry, she'll come around… eventually.

Rangerette: Hey Thanks! Here's the next chapter!!!

There are others too, but I forgot what they wrote. Sorry?

Ummm… I read the Harry Potter book yesterday. Some people in my family are surprised that I finished it in five hours but that's not the point: SHE KILLED OFF TWO OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS!!!!! Oh, and a special little note to Hypnobarb. I hope that the actions that Snape took in the last book sort of influenced your fanfic, _Looking for magic. _Everyone else: Read it, it's good.

Oh boy, it's time to start reading:

LOVE AND PAIN: SLOWLY REWRITTEN: CHAPTER SEVEN.

__

This is Tea.

Oh hey there fanfic readers, how are you doing today? Uh-huh, uh-huh. Well, that DOES sound interesting but do you know what I can't believe? I'll give you the short version.

I had nearly escaped him forever. Yep, that's right!.

That asshole friggin drugged me. There's no need for the chainsaw, put it down.

Joey yelled at me for being so stupid. He's never quite lost his temper like that before. I SAID put the chainsaw down!

I broke, kind of. Don't you DARE give me those looks!.

The asshole offered me a job.

I bet that you're confused, people. I know I am. Wasn't I supposed to be currently drowning at the bottom of the lake or something?

I have repeated that to myself so many times in the five hours, that I just had to take out my diary from the zip-lock bag Joey brought a little while ago, and write in it for all it's worth. I think I just spent two hours just furiously scribbling down my thoughts and feelings.

Trying to convey this on paper helped somewhat, but I still feel like I need to think this through. I'll just pretend to do this for your benefit, when really I just can't stop myself from going over it in my mind until I either fall asleep or something . This mental list is called: things that happened before I was drugged.

1: went to Kaiba corp, with the things I was gonna give away. Got held up at the entrance because of bodyguards. Made a slight commotion.

2: Mokuba recognized me, started asking questions. Tried to give him box, but nosey-parker bodyguards thought that it might be a bomb. They looked inside. Had to face new questions.

3: Annoying Bodyguard No. 1 saw badly injured state, and told me I should be in hospital. Thought that might be a slight hindrance to my plans, so tried to pass it off as an accident.

4: No. 3 didn't work, because the intruding detective AKA Mr. Joseph Wheeler chose that exact moment to waltz in and blow my little story out of the water. Annoying Bodyguard No. 1 made things worse by giving Joey the cellphone.

5: Tried to dodge questions from Joey, ended up arguing. Tried to run too, but he caught me. I fell over and made things worse for myself.

6: Unwittingly revealed that I had a little conversation with the voice inside my head, and The Pompous Ass AKA Mr. Seto Kaiba, shows up on the balcony throwing a pose like he thought he was a god. (Although he has tons of fan-girls at school worshipping him with his god-like looks. Shit, I CANNOT believe that I just thought that!)

7: Kaiba apparently sent a doctor behind me quietly while I was trying NOT to break down in tears. Doctor enlisted help in Annoying Bodyguards 1 & 2.

8: While Kaiba and I were 'discussing' the reasons why I was bleeding on his fancy marble floor, A/B No. 2 gently placed his arms under mine, lifted me up off the floor while A/B No.1 hooked his under my knees, effectively keeping me from moving without extreme pain. Started to demand what they were doing.

9: Doctor took advantage, Jabbing needle with sedatives in arm when I tried to strangle A/B No. 1, with A/B No.2 trying to hold me back. I fell asleep.

And HIS face was the first thing that I saw when I woke up.

I can't say that I feel bad about what happened next. I guess I should name this numbered list as things that happened AFTER I woke up.

1:The darling doctor ran out of the room with a bump on his head courtesy of a conveniently placed photo frame with a nice picture of the beach. It WAS a lovely picture. Hope that the Pompous Ass doesn't charge me for it.

2:A/B's 1 & 2 were both there before I could really get out of the bed. Believed I may have yelled something at this point, because it took all of their will to not let me go and cover their ears. And Pompous Ass and the Intruding Detective both came up rather quickly. Pompous Ass looked almost nervous and slightly angry, but the Intruding Detective looked like he was just getting warmed out for an all-out rumble.

Thought for a moment why there would be such an expression directed at me from the latter. (P.A was kind of easy to figure out, I'm scary when wronged, least that what everybody tells me).

3:The answer hit me while I was trying to throw off A/B No.2 . They'd read their letters. They knew.

'Oh shit.' was the first thought. The second one was 'How DARE they read those letters while I'm still here to face them!' A tiny bit irrational, I know. Thinking back on it, should have known better than to try and catch Kaiba at work. Although it would probably be even tougher to visit him at home, on account that no one really knew where he lived. He probably didn't want us to know either. WHY does that make me sad all of a sudden? Lets try not to dwell on it, ok?

4: Kaiba was the first to speak, actually. Joey looked like he was trying to NOT yell at me.

He was pushing the words out carefully, trying to get his point across without pushing me. Didn't work. Because he said that what I was about to do was the stupidest thing that he'd ever seen. Replied with:

"Too bad I wouldn't have let you seen it." Smooth, wasn't it?

He then asked me if I was going to jump off the bridge into the harbour his building overlooks.

"Why? Is it the local hotspot for the suicidal and depressed?" Batted my eyes at him trying to disguise utter shock that he had so cleverly deduced plan. Also berating myself for the word 'suicidal', coz that is NOT me!

5: Kaiba then said that since I didn't have much left in me, I would have looked for the closest way to kill myself after giving that box away. Then he said that since his office has a perfect view of the harbour, he WOULD have seen me die. He didn't look too happy at that prospect. Wonder if it was the fact that I was going to die, or was it the small fact that it would have happened right in front of his company?

Tried to pass this off, to show that I didn't care, when he muttered. "And Mokuba would have too. And this berk." He jerked a finger at Joey. "If he had come straight up to my office."

Main thought at the time was: Whoops. I absolutely DID NOT WANT to make Mokuba Kaiba watch me jump off a bridge in front of his big brothers office and die. I didn't even want that from Joey or even Kaiba.

I interrupt this fact for a small news bulletin: Guilt hurts.

Of course, didn't allow myself to show this to HIM. Stayed absolutely silent. You'd better not say anything, count yourselves lucky that you even get to hear the entire story.

We will now commence the normal programming schedule. Sorry, bad joke, I know.

6:Joey remarked offhandedly that he would like to know what I was thinking. Rage was evident in his tone. Towards me or my uncle, I don't know.

Kaiba replied with another question: Did Joey mean the fact that I was keeping my rapist uncle a secret, or the small fact that I had tried to solve this problem by killing myself? The NERVE of that Ass! Joey gave me a glare and answered both.

Damn it, did they really think that they were in the right?

7:The words Rapist uncle kind of confirmed my thoughts: They had read those letters and shared them with each other. Conveyed thoughts to them with:

"So now you two are on sharing terms? Thanks a lot. I hope that at least you haven't blurted this out to Yugi and the rest." Answer was:

"Not yet, no. Thought that since it was you who told us, you should tell them. Right Kaiba?"

A nod.

"And just what makes you think I'm going to tell them?"

"You should, T. They wouldn't be happy about this either."

"All the more reason not to tell them."

8:Kaiba cut in. Said that it was better if I told the truth rather than let my uncle tell some, and I quote: 'cock-and-bull-shit tale of my depression'.

"What- why the hell would he do that?"

"To discredit you, to save himself. If you say, jumped off a bridge into Domino harbour." meaningful look included. "He could easily say that you had been a lonely and depressed girl since your parents died, even though he tried to give you all the support you could."

"And since no one at school knows about your situation, INCLUDING Yugi and the others, they couldn't contradict him. And the bruises and the false stories that you told us would work to his advantage. They would start wondering how they could not have noticed how unhappy you were. I kind of wonder that my self." Said Joey. "Even though now I know the truth of what happened."

I had no idea what to say to that… Still don't really. The idea that the bastard could have just easily turned it all around on me hey presto is very… disturbing. He could too, in public and to the authorities he had always played the role of caring uncle to perfection. Damn.

Then the next thought to surface inside my brain was: Hey, I'd be DEAD. Yes, depressing, I know, BUT… what he says shouldn't matter to me anymore. In death, I'd be strong, invincible. I wouldn't break. Couldn't break. Shouldn't break.

"The point is, if you just upped and died on us, that asshole would just get away with everything he has done to you. And you don't want that, do you? Some part of you is dying to see that man suffer." Kaiba-smirk in place.

I thought on it a little. Well, actually I took so long that I started to get these weird looks from the both of them, possibly wondering if I had finally lost it. Joey shifted nervously, unable to hold onto his temper forever. There was certainly a part of me that wanted nothing more to see his head impaled on a stick, but another part of me just wanted to curl up, die, and forget the whole thing, being supplemented by the part of me that believed that I deserved all of it. I mentally weighed both options within my mind, thinking up the pros and cons of a situation AGAIN for like the fiftieth time in the day. I'm still at it, now that I think about it.

9: The next thing that came out of my mouth on it's on was: "Of course I want that asshole to suffer, but what the hell do I do? Who the heck would believe me? The first thing that would happen is that they'd 'ask a couple of questions', they'd find nothing wrong, I'd have to go back, and then HE'D KILL ME!" Well, at least both options would have the same result in the end, I thought.

"Well at least both…" Joey trailed off, thinking about where his big mouth was heading. He shook his head to clear his mind. "LOOK, the one thing that all three of us can agree on is that you ain't going back there if we can help it." Slight frown on Kaiba's face at this, but it cleared up in a second. "I suppose Wheeler's right, it wouldn't do any good for my reputation." He snorted. Nice to know about your priorities Kaiba, seriously.

"Well, anyway, we get to stay here for tonight." Joey did the dramatic wave thingy in the air, then toned down a bit, worried look on his face. "Tomorrow, well… we'll handle it when it comes I guess…"

"No we won't." Kaiba broke in, giving one of those looks. You know, the one that reminds you of a scientist and his experiments. Yeah, THAT one. "Gardner, you cook right?". Was thinking 'how the hell is this supposed to help me?', but nodded.

"Just so happens, I fired the cook last night. And based on what Wheeler says- And that's not really realisable, because he eats anything that's edible ("HEY!")- You are supposedly very, very good."

" 'Very good!?', she's better than 'very good'! She's the damn best!" Coming from Joey, I suppose that means quite a lot. My face may have been a little red at this moment.

"Yeah, I like to cook. What's your point Kaiba?"

"I would think that it would be obvious Gardner." He tossed a look that said he couldn't care less.

"I'm offering you a job."

I feel plenty sleepy now, let's continue this in the morning, yea?

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.

Huh, surprisingly that took a awhile to write. Sorry that I've been too busy to have it out sooner. I'm one of those 'Write it as it comes' people.


	8. The inner working's of Joseph Wheeler

Oh Bugger I had nearly forgotten about this… I was so busy reading manga and watching Trinity blood and caring for the elderly I neglected my writing… please forgive me! The last time I updated everyone was in the middle of holidays. Now everyone above the equator must be back from holiday and starting a new year of school… why don't you people start the school year at the BEGINNING of the year? September just seems so… late! All the people here are doing their exams and such, finishing up and stuff…

Honestly, I wonder who the heck decided all THAT!

Disclaimer: I have about as much of a chance of owning Yu-Gi-Oh as Tamaki from Ouran does of realizing his feelings for Haruhi before someone else tells him.

BTW: I'm reading Ouran 12 right now, while I write this makes a happy face KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAA!

Love and Pain: Slowly Rewritten: Chapter Eight. (I know that my updates have been slow, but right now I'm thinking 'Wow, I'm already up to chapter eight!' Is that weird?)

Joey's POV.

I can't believe that _Kaiba_, of all people, offered her a job. Mr. I-am-the-richest-sonofa-B-on-this-mudball-called-earth-and-all-of-you-should-worship-me just turned around and said 'I'll pay you to cook for me'. How whack is that? Ok, maybe he didn't say it quite like that, but you get the drift.

Anyways, we kinda left Tea to think it all over and stuff, considering she needs to recover from the latest encounter with her 'uncle' Gishiro. Latest, but _last! _I will swear that on a stack of bibles, never mind the fact that I'm supposedly rumoured to be an atheist. Hey if you used to be in a gang that stuff kind of sticks with you. Maybe if I had joined a cult- shoot, I'm off track again, Mrs. Taylor says I'm getting bad at that. Where the heck was I? 

We left her to think it over and rest. Kaiba gave her until tomorrow evening to decide on it. He was all like 'Unless you plan on earning your keep here, this is going to only be temporary.' now _that's _more like the Kaiba I see at school everyday! He almost had me worried that he was coming down with something. Of course, I had to put on my get-easily-angered bit just to cover it up. Soon as we left the room Mokuba was all like _hyper _. I mean, more than usual, like he was on really sugary anti-depressants or something. Not that he was happy or anything, just bouncing off the walls with worry. Kaiba was all, she's just fine she needs her rest and don't bother her and yes you're still going to school tomorrow and no I don't own it yet so I can't fire the maths teacher so just drop it or you'll go to bed earlier. Then he shut up and wouldn't say anything more until he got downstairs and we ate the rest of our cold, cold dinner, only to berate me for not knowing how his stupid microwave works. Well, excuse me, money bags but it's _your _house! If you knew how to use your stupid microwave, you wouldn't be eating cold, previously tinned pumpkin soup that _I_ had cooked! Well, I was also hungry and desperate enough to eat cold, previously tinned pumpkin soup that I had cooked but at least I had figured out your over-the-top oven! Would it be too much to ask you if you at least know how to work that stupid, $500-looking contraption you got sitting on the bench right there? You know, the thing most people call a toaster! But nnnnoooooo, he can repair a duel disk off the top of the head, but there's no way he can lower himself enough to figure out the inner OR outer workings of a kitchen appliance!

(And _yes, _I know that I'm picking on Kaiba a bit. I'm stressed, so sue me. Just don't hire Kaiba's lawyers, they're good.)

ANYWAYS… I asked dear moneybags where I should be sleeping after I had finished up my bowl and put it in what I hoped was the dishwasher (might have been a funky looking trash compacter.) His response wasn't too nice. Thank god (or coincidence, supposed atheist remember? Ooooo, maybe I should be thanking the aliens! Do atheists believe in aliens?) he doesn't actually HAVE a doghouse. Mokuba took pity on me and showed me and my trusty backpack up to a room before he went to his own. It's not too far from Tea's, but I was surprised to say the least when I learnt that Kaiba's and Mokuba's rooms were practically right next to hers. Snuck a peek at Kaiba's room while Mokie wasn't looking (Moneybags was working in his office.) Nothing fancy. I actually gotta respect that. You would think that after living in an orphanage when you were young and cheating your way into a life of fame and luxury would leave you wanting to go all out. I swear, that if I ever find that elusive winning lottery ticket, the only thing I'll do for myself is to get myself through college and possibly get a custom motorcycle (The Kawasaki I had spent countless hours working at a fast food joint for has practically had it.) The rest of it goes to Mrs. Taylor and Tris, as thanks for taking me in. Speaking of which, as soon as Mokie left me in my room and we said goodnight to each other, I called her up on the phone sitting on this black dresser. I had a little laugh/ snort at the instructions printed on a small piece of paper next to it. You actually have to dial 1 to get outside the mansion. And no toll calls before eight o'clock. But that's the best time for making them! Especially if you are currently visiting the residence of a billionaire who you don't particularly like! Well, maybe that's not so true anymore. Kaiba maybe the biggest jackass the country's ever seen, but he's got the basics of right and wrong. He just has trouble with the specifics. Like not giving your rivals gramps a heart attack and tearing up his prized card just because he wanted to have the only three in existence. That doesn't sound good even only in my head. It makes me want to go to Pegasus and ask him to have the thing mass-produced and sold at the ninety-nine cents store. That must be the evilest thought that the authoress has ever put into my head.

After I got my phone call sorted out, I actually did my homework before I lay in that lovely comfy bed. With the presumptions that people like Kaiba may have about me, I'd bet they would be surprised to learn I am actually smart. The reason that everybody thinks that I hate history class is because I really do. It's boring. When the teacher talks about things that I spent hours in the city library reading about when I was ten, I wonder to myself 'why the heck am I here when I already know that Julius Caesar had three wives, three lovers and the two sisters with practically the same name.' and practically identical to his, now that I think about it. Is it just me, or did they not have the same imagination that certain superstars have in naming their kids nowadays?

The two reasons that everyone thinks that I'm not schools biggest fan is this: 1, teachers are putting a naïve spin on things I already know, and 2, certain people tend to pay attention to people that are above the 'average genius' level. I don't want that attention. So you would wonder: why go to school at all? I have two reasons for that too. 1, I made some damn good friends and I want to be around them as much as I can, and not have them look at me any different. 2 is the same reason 2 that I used in the above list with the extra bit that those certain people would be looking for something other than a normal high school boy. And I'm not normal. I have to stick with barely making the grade or worse.

You know, with all that stuff I preached to Tea about secrets and help, I'm half expecting people to start calling me a hypocrite.

(scene change)

Kaiba P.O.V

Sitting at this desk right now, after what happened today, feels… normal. Typing at my computer, which is the only thing that I picked, and therefore the only thing in this room with taste, is routine. Routine is beneficial to my working output and performance. I can almost ignore that disturbing fact that I allowed the mutt onto my property WITHOUT the proper precautions (aka, the R.S.P.C.A.). Even if it seems he's been to obedience training lately without me knowing it. I was almost impressed today. Maybe I should pay attention to those crackpots on the street corner wearing those signs that ask you if you have pledged your life to god. Or, Preferably, check out that website for the date that the stupid asteroid is supposed to hit Earth and wipe us out.

Maybe Wheeler has just been acting like a dumbass since the day I met him, and is actually quite smart…

…

…

…

…Yeah, right. I nearly looked out the window for the flying pigs. And the asteroid.

I'm actually getting a funny look from the bodyguards. Guess it's a good thing that they have to constantly check on the boss and make sure he's not going Looney tunes.

Doesn't help that I've stopped typing. Keep focused. Just because you've got the mutt and miss hot friendship cheerleader here-

…

…

…

…Must be the lack of sleep and overwork. Yelling at people and firing them drains-

What's that noise?

"MOKUBA!"

Hmmm… six months after I started to type this chapter, I finished it. Happy Easter.

And does anybody know how to stop that stupid thing that the stupid word processor does when you go back and try to add in another word, only to have the next letters disappear? I had to rewrite a whole paragraph!


	9. Shiny shiner

First, I have this to say to my reviewers: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!! I didn't even know there was such a thing as an insert key!!!!!…. Why do they have such a thing anyway? Seems kind of pointless to me.

Life is good-ish right now, turned twenty-one a few months ago.

Looking for a job, hope I get one soon. I applied at a Warehouse stationery and got an interview, but I didn't make it. I really want a job. I miss money and working.

Sorry that this chapter took so long, and yet is so short. I'll try to get the next chapters of sunlit city of dark and Book of Joseph Wheeler up soon. Maybe I'll rewrite Tales of Cliffside coz I'm not sure where I was going with it.

Well, lets get to business shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I have about as much of a chance owning Yu-gi-oh as… did I use the one about Sesshomaru singing Barney songs?… Well, yes I did, but it was for another fic. Hmmm… I have about as much of a chance of owning Yu-gi-oh… as there is of seeing a yaoi Yu-gi-oh fic where Tea is NOT 1) a slut 2) a friendship speech fanatic or 3) SOMEHOW both of the above. That is to say: not much of a chance at all.

Love and Pain: Slowly rewritten: Chapter nine.

Kaiba P.O.V

Huh.

Guess it wasn't Mokuba after all.

Of course, I could have worked that out BEFORE I busted into the room where the screams were coming from, but when you receive weekly threats to the safety of your only family you tend to run towards any source of yelling with three armed guards on instinct.

Damn you instinct. If it wasn't for you, I might not have been in Gardner's room trying to wake her up. I also might not have been nearly killed via burst eardrums and a fist.

(scene change)

Tea's P.O.V

In case you didn't understand what was just said above, let me translate: I don't respond well to being grabbed while having a nightmare/delusion. Considering who I normally share a house with, is it really a surprise that I would scream my head off and wave my arm around like a maniac? I'm not even sure it was a dream.

Apparently yes to the above question, if you are Seto Kaiba. It would have been absolutely hilarious seeing him flail and fall off the bed if I wasn't so terrified. As it was, I kept right on screaming until Joey and a few dozen armed bodyguards came busting in, guns cocked.

So maybe there were only five of them, plus the three that were with Kaiba, there was one guy with a Uzi! That scared me enough to dive out of the bed away from them. Then a couple more things happened:

1) Joey caught sight of Kaiba on the floor and actually went to go give him a hand up, stifling his laughter over seeing him sprawled on the floor.

2) Guy with Uzi perceived this as a threat to his boss and was GOING to FIRE at one of my dearest friends, but thought better of it, because his boss was in the WAY! He went to go tackle Joey, but was stopped by A.B. no 1, who had come in with him.

3) Kaiba started yelling. At me who apparently started this whole mess and Uzi guy for even THINKING about pointing a gun in his direction. He was all set to fire Uzi guy and me before an offhand remark by Joey complaining about how his bodyguards all seem to be trained to shoot him on sight caused him to change his mind and tell Uzi guy that he was getting a raise.

"What the hell!" Joey had blown up at him and let go of his arm, sending Kaiba back to the floor. "You ungrateful ass! And here I was thinking about being nice to you!"

"And yet you left me, your good friend stuck behind the bed." I grumbled, trying to get up but problem was, there was a couple of issues. They were called sheets. I was so tangled up that any attempt to extricate myself from them ended up with pain.

This actually went on for a few minutes until, to my surprise, both of them stopped yelling at each other and came over to me.

"You hurt, T?" Joey pulled the sheet out from under me, leaving me feeling pretty cold on the wooden floor. He quickly tossed it to the floor behind him, then went to pick me up.

Kaiba got there first.

Lord, I went as red as a fire truck and I don't know why.

(scene change)

Joey P.O.V

Well.

That was the surprising moment of the day.

Looking at the spot where she used to be, I couldn't believe that she had disappeared like that.

When I looked up, I found that sight even more unbelievable.

Kaiba was holding onto her like she was breakable. I suppose she was, considering the state she was in, but even so, you'd expect him to get Brawn to pick her up. And Tea was going all red like she had swallowed a whole bottle of Tabasco.

Well.

I know I'm not jealous, but why do I feel so suspicious? I'm all like: those hands better stay where they are or else, even though half the rumours circulating through the media are all about him being in Paris with some floozy (And the other half are about it being with his old driver!) He put her on the bed. Then he gives me this look and tells me to give her the sheets and blanket before she freezes and I get blamed. Again.

What an asshole. Still, he's right.

Now both of them are looking at me like I'm weird. If following Kaiba's orders is enough to get that look of surprise on his face then- He'll probably try to get me to do more absurd things for him. I glared at them.

"What?"

Tea smiles slightly. "Nothing, I just think that hell may have frozen over just now."

"Hmph." Thank you for the aforementioned comment, Moneybags. At least it didn't have the M word in it. But the next one did.

"I suppose it's about time that a mutt like you recognized his master." The only reason he didn't get a fist in his face is that Uzi was still skulking outside Tea's bedroom. Uzi is scary. Not as scary as Kaiba himself (don't tell him I said that) but more of a life-threatening way. Kaiba can only make you wish you were dead before he actually sets hit-people on you. So, in order to avoid being shot for assaulting Rich Boy, I ignored him, instead focusing on my main gal.

"So what was that all about?" I asked, after tucking her in. She kinda squirmed for a moment before answering.

"Just a bad dream. Memories you know." I wasn't surprised. She was lying again. But considering what a day we all had, I was willing to let it slide. So was Kaiba.

So we wished her goodnight (Well, I did. Kaiba just said "I expect you up at six for breakfast and it's like midnight!) and we walked out.

Least I managed to get to my own room before I started howling at the would-be shiner on Kaiba's face.

End of chapter 9

Told you it was short didn't I?


End file.
